Regreso y olvido
by Jane13-chan
Summary: Un sonido en la ventana llamó su atención y ahí estaban esos enormes ojos azules... Pasen y comenten, si?
1. Chapter 1

**Ella**

Había pasado tanto tiempo, que comenzaba a sospechar que el silencio nublaba sus recuerdos… no recordaba ya su esencia, no recordaba sus olores, olvidé todos y cada uno de sus detalles, incluso aquellos que parecían vagos e insignificantes, todo eso había olvidado.. A veces es sorprendente como la mente humana tiene la capacidad de ignorar aquello que nos hace daño, que nos lastima y que a la vez de una forma maravillosamente sorprendente nos muestra que seguimos aquí, que todo fue real y aunque nos obliguemos a ignorarlo sigue tan presente como el primer día, como cada día… como siempre.

Cierto es, que con el tiempo aprendí la manera de olvidar, pero nunca la perfeccioné lo suficiente esta técnica como para que dejara de doler… Lo recordaba… fue en enero, enero 13, dos de la tarde con cuarenta minutos, día domingo. Las calles estaban solitarias, demasiado solas para mi agrado, durante todo el camino en autobús tuve tanto miedo que quería salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo ir, me tranquilicé cuando recordé mi motivo: Quería, necesitaba verlo irse, de lo contrario nunca lo vería real, estaba segura que si no lo veía abandonar el país en ese avión, lo seguiría buscando cada día, en todos los rincones oscuros de esta maravillosa ciudad.

Recordaba el camino como cada día, recordaba cada una de esas sensaciones, el ambiente era húmedo, las avenidas conservaban el aroma a tierra mojada, el barullo, la sorpresa, la intriga e incluso el dolor iba presente en cada una de sus expresiones.

Por extraño que parezca sabía que esa vez era diferente, no hubo discusiones, no hubo lágrimas, no hubo berrinches, ni siquiera hubo en esta ocasión un silencio... lo dejé ir así como había llegado… en un extraño pero confortable día de lluvia. Estuve segura que lo mejor para ambos era dejarlo decidir, y aunque esta acción le hubiera dolido de mil maneras, estaba convencida que ésta sería la adecuada.

Lo abracé fuertemente, sin importarme que familia y amigos estuvieran ahí, él susurró un "hasta pronto" y pese a que sonó como una declaración obligada, lo percibí como una promesa trunca, que estaba segura, quedaría en el olvido.

Poco a poco me obligué a salir de esos recuerdos, el día era nublado y la lluvia amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia de un momento a otro. Eso sí que no me gustaba, odiaba la lluvia, la odiaba antes de su llegada y con su partida la odio aún más. Tomé mi paraguas, era mejor estar aprevenida que sufrir una coqueta sorpresa, sin mucha pasión y sin mucha alegría me dispuse a salir de su casa.

Avanzaba a paso lento cuando a lo lejos pude divisarlo. Ahí estaba él, tan imponente como siempre, con su porte de intocable, su arrogancia que era simplemente irresistible, sus ojos almendrados y su sonrisa embriagante. Y entonces recordé, se obligué a recordar cada detalle, me obligué a ser indiferente y seguir adelante.. y ahí bajo esa lluvia y con ese maravilloso hombre de por medio me obligué a no volver a mirar atrás y dejar de recordar mentiras…

Ese día se obligué a olvidarme de Ranma Saotome para siempre.

**Él…**

Había pasado mucho tiempo, años para ser más exactos y aún no sabía cómo me recibiría ella… acaso me abrazaría? Me agrediría? Me besaría (sonrojo) no puedo evitar sonreír ante esta idea y rápidamente dirijo mi vista hacia la ventana. Sentada a mi lado se encuentra mi madre y no sería agradable explicarle el motivo de mi sonrojo sin que intente emparejarme con la azafata o incluso con el piloto, a estas alturas he pensado que ella ha aceptado mi condición incluso mejor que yo.

Por el alta voz anuncian que dentro de diez minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino, mi mirada, un tanto confundida y ansiosa pasea por los alrededores recreándose con la variedad de colores, aromas y sabores que ahí se aprecian. Por un lado está mousse sentado con Cologne ambos parecen retarse inquisitivamente con la mirada; detrás de ellos está shampoo y Ukio, ambas con la vista a extremos opuestos, pese a que ahora se llevan bien e incluso podría atreverme a decir que son amigas, de ninguna forma diré que la conversación es uno de sus fuertes. Detrás de ellos viene Kuno, Kodashi y Ryoga, los tres platicando animadamente, ni es mis más locos sueños me podría imaginar sobre el tema de su conversación. Y finalmente yo y mis padres, ambos cuestionándose con la mirada y con cierto grado de temor entre sus pupilas.

_No recordaba que tuviéramos que hacer tanto trámite en los aeropuertos_- le dije de manera cansada a mi madre. _Políticas migratorias, hijo- _dijo ella de una manera casi mecánica. Podría apostar todos mis trofeos a que su temor iba enfocado a tres hermosas señoritas que habíamos dejado años atrás. Aun quedan en mi memoria rezagos de ese atardecer.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharme. Simplemente no podía seguir así, durante mucho tiempo le había dado largas. China tenía que ser una realidad, mi cura debería ser mi prioridad… sin embargo estaba ella. No podía dejarla, simplemente la sola idea de alejarme por unos días me resultaba tormentosamente difícil, ¿llevármela? No esa definitivamente no era una opción. Después de Jusenkio comprendí que su seguridad nunca estaría en mis opciones. Ante todo su bienestar era lo esencial.

Llevábamos días sin discutir, lo cual en nuestro caso era un avance casi del tamaño de China, presentía que algo iba cambiando y si las cosas continuaban por ese rumbo quizá con el tiempo no sería tan insoportablemente difícil expresarle mis sentimientos.

Con los días mamá había entablado una cálida relación con las hijas del señor tengo. Un día en un momento de debilidad me comentó que siempre había deseado tener una hija, pero por las circunstancias del destino, karma o suerte ese sueño nunca se había concretado. Sin embargo era notorio como cada día la relación con las hijas del señor Soun iba mejorando. Basta tan sólo recordar cuando logró que Akane cocinara una sopa instantánea. Mi madre sí que era una santa.

En fin, se puede decir que las cosas en casa iban bastante bien, a no ser por el problema que tuvimos en el Instituto cuando se corrió el rumor que yo la había dejado plantada en el altar. Fueron días difíciles, cuestionamientos interminables y sufrimientos tormentosos, angustias innombrables cuando me di cuenta que todas las tardes acudía a la terraza para derramar algunas lágrimas por todas las habladurías

_Qué te dejó plantada en el altar?-_ _Yo que tú nunca lo perdonaría- Caray chica, se necesitaría estar realmente idiota para no pensar en la vergüenza y la humillación pública que te hizo pasar_. Yo solamente pasaba de largo e intentaba ignorar todos esos comentarios hirientes.

Un día decidí enfrentarla camino a casa, cuestionándole por los comentarios y diciéndole que si alguien la molestaba yo me encargaría del asunto. Ella sólo suspiró cansinamente y me dijo que esa batalla era suyo y que por lo tanto yo no debería intervenir. Una vez más de la manera más simple y llana me dejaba sin armas ante su sonrisa…

Regreso al presente y debo enfocarme a lo que ahora me atañe… volver al dojo Tendo…


	2. Caminos encontrados

Los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sin fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por el placer de dejar correr algunas palabras…

Ojalá alguno pueda dejar algún comentario, ya que es la primera vez que escribo y no sé qué tal les parezca.

Jane :D

**Ella…**

Odiaba los exámenes, definitivamente odiaba todo aquello que fuera algún tipo de evaluación, no sabía por qué, pero odiaba ese día en particular. Aquél día se levantó temprano, llegó corriendo a la facultad e imprimió de forma rápida cada una de sus fotografías… ¡perfecto! apenas eran las diez y contaba por lo menos con un par de horas antes de que su examen iniciara.

Cuando llegó a la papelería el encargado la atendió de forma rápida, era un joven de unos 25 años, atractivo y sin duda alguna coqueteaba con ella cada vez que podía. Simplemente no le interesaba, la alagaba, eso sí, pero no había un interés genuino. Le divertía un poco ver como siempre hacía circo, maroma y teatro por llamar su atención, pero ese día ella se encontraba exasperante. Tomó sus fotografías, pago la cuenta y se dirigió a la cafetería.

El lugar era absolutamente maravilloso, la facultad había sido construida en uno de los pocos edificios de estilo occidental que fueron fabricados durante el auge del Barroco, por eso era muy común ver la abundancia de adornos, el grosor de sus muros y lo imponente de sus construcciones que muchas veces le recordaban los edificios coloniales que observó en sus clases de arte mundial.

Faltaba una hora para su examen, así que ingresó a la cafetería, pidió un café americano, necesitaba tener pila para todo el día y un panque de chocolate que le ayudara a soportar el ritmo de trabajo. Se sentó de manera automática en la primera mesa vacía y se observó con detenimiento por el inmenso ventanal que la acompañaba. Había cambiado, había cambiado mucho. Faltaba un par de meses para terminar su carrera, tenía varias ofertas de trabajo pero aún no se decidía por alguna. Su cabello había crecido, recordó como en su momento lo dejó largo como un sentimiento de protesta. Su rostro tenía sus mismas facciones, un poco más maduras, pero seguía siendo ella misma. Su cabello lacio, ahora era un poco ondulado a causa de que Kasumi la había convencido de ir con un estilista, después de eso su cabello no volvió a ser el mismo. Pero tampoco podía negar que le sentaba mejor el cabello así.

Su ropa, eso sí que era diferente ahora usaba jeans, camisetas y le gustaban las faltadas cortas, aunque nunca las usó en la facultad. Usaba un poco de maquillaje, sólo lo esencial para resaltar sus ojos y un poco de humectante en los labios. Sí en definitiva esa era ella. Observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos, así que pagó la cuenta tomó su folder y se dirigió corriendo a su salón de clase. Había algo en el ambiente que le hacía suponer que ese día sería distinto, no pudo identificar bien ese sentimiento pero algo comenzó a embargar su corazón.

**ÉL…**

Tomar un taxi era un verdadero problema en Nerima, nunca creyó que fuera posible, pero así era. Por otra parte estaba el inconveniente de que eran muchas personas (él, sus padres, ukio, shampoo, Kodashi, Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse) así que lo más seguro es que tendrían que repartirse.

Estaba muy ansioso, no lo quería admitir, pero cada que pasaba un taxi y no los atendía su mente sólo podía maldecir su mala suerte. Quizá su madre se percató de eso, porque de pronto sugirió que lo más adecuado sería que se dividieran en grupos y que todos arribaran al dojo Tendo como pudieran, así no tendrían que esperar a juntar tres taxis. Él, sus padres y Ryoga irían en uno.

Ante la idea de su mamá fue más rápido y fácil abordar un taxi, rápidamente le dieron la dirección y el conductor emprendió su camino. El trayecto le pareció mil veces más largo de lo que recordaba. Él, su madre y Ryoga iban en la parte trasera, iba jugando con sus dedos, cuando una mano femenina apresó la suya y le dijo _No te preocupes hijo, todo estará bien_- y de forma más baja le susurró- _Estoy segura que ella te espera_. No supo cómo pero esas simples palabras lograron calmarlo de forma increíble, ahora sólo necesitaba creerlas.

…..…..

Llegaron rápidamente, apenas podía creer que hace 5 años él había abandonado ese lugar en la búsqueda de una cura, una cura que nunca llegó. De primera vista nada parecía haber cambiado, el exterior seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo, sólo la pintura color verde resaltaba de todo lo demás. Su madre tocó la puerta, el instante de espera se le antojó eterno.

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz femenina y de repente se abrió la puerta. Era kasumi, seguía siendo la misma, sus hermosos ojos, sus femeninas facciones, su particular figura, sin duda esa era Kasumi Tendo. Al abrir la puerta se quedó observándonos de una forma especial, intentando descifrar en nuestras expresiones un misterio oculto o un pecado escondido. El momento de tensión fue interrumpido por mi madre.

_Kasumi hija mía, por Dios primor, estas preciosa_- dijo mi madre con una alegría ensordecedora. Y de repente, como si todos estos años se hubieran borrado en un parpadeo apareció la antigua Kasumi, incluso podía jurar que rejuveneció en cuestión de segundos. _Tía Nodoka,Tío, Ranma, Ryoga pasen, pasen_-dijo ella con un maravilloso brillo en los ojos.

Recorrer esas instalaciones, aspirar ese aroma, tocar nuevamente esa madera me pareció maravilloso. Entramos al comedor, ahí en medio de todo eso estaba el señor Tendo, él sí seguía siendo el mismo, estaba leyendo el periódico, cuando de repente nos observó… una chispa brilló en sus ojos e inmediatamente atacó a mi padre.

_Traidor, cómo te atreves a haber vueltooo_- le gritó de forma incontrolada.

_Espera Sound amigo, puedo explicarlo_- dijo mi padre un tanto nervioso.

_No quiero escuchar nada de tus explicaciones, pelea!- _y así comenzó uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos. En lo personal considero que en el fondo era su manera de decir "Cuánto te extrañé amigo". Ambos envueltos en un aura de batalla tomaron camino a lo que era el Dojo.

Kasumi sonrió, nos ofreció una taza de té y desapareció junto con mi madre rumbo a la cocina. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Ryoga se acercó y me comentó.

_Eres consciente de que muchas cosas pudieron cambiar, cierto Ranma?—_dijo casi como un susurro. Lo odie, ¿qué si lo sabía? Por Dios, valla que lo sabía y era algo que me aterraba desde el momento en que partí.

_Eso es algo que a ti no te importa_—le respondí de forma mecánica.

_Engáñate si quieres, pero sabes que es una realidad_- dijo él de forma cortante.

Mi Madre y Kasumi volvían con una bandeja de té y panque, conversaban animadamente cómo si apenas tuvieran un par de horas de no verse. Ambas se sentaron delante de mí y de Ryoga y continuaron su plática.

_Cómo está Nabiki?-_ preguntó de forma perspicaz mi madre.

_Muy bien tía Nodoka, ahora trabaja para la empresa YOKOSHIMA, es una de las contadoras principales, inició ahí hace un año, pero ha ido ascendiendo de forma rápida. Se graduó como la mejor de la generación de administración de empresas y espera formar muy pronto su propia compañía_- contestó de forma alegre Kasumi.

Mientras Kasumi hablaba no pude dejar de imaginarme a la fría y calculadora Nabiki convertida en una grandiosa empresaria, me la imaginé con un traje sastre color gris pegado a su figura y estafando a cuantos hombres se topara en el camino.

Tuve que obligarme a poner atención cuando mi madre preguntó

_Y dime querida, cómo está Akane?- _en ese instante mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, estaba seguro que mis latidos podían ser escuchados hasta China si fuera posible. Inevitablemente me sonrojé y esperé ansioso su respuesta.

_Bueno, pues ella…_ - Kasumi iba comenzando a hablar cuando de pronto una voz femenina gritó en la entrada.

_Familia, ya llegué!-_ En ese instante mi corazón se detuvo y mi mirada se dirigió al lugar por el que estaba seguro aparecería.

**Ella…**

En definitiva el examen no era lo que ella había esperado. Había preguntas sobre las corrientes vanguardistas, algunos datos sobre André Bretón, Salvador Dalí, Picasso, Frida Kahlo y para colmo interpretar una obra surrealista. En definitiva el surrealismo no era su corriente favorita, y aunque el examen le pareció confuso en varias partes, estaba segura que su trabajo fotográfico era maravilloso y obtendría un sobresaliente.

Afuera el día parecía comenzar a nublarse, un sentimiento de nostalgia y cierta melancolía invadió su ser. No importaba cuanto lo negara, los días lluviosos continuaban siendo un recuerdo suyo. Sacó su paraguas y metió todas las cosas en su maletín. Caminó de forma pausada y se dirigió a la estación del metro más cercana. Ahí esperó por poco más de 10 minutos hasta abordar el que le correspondía.

Cerró los ojos inmersa en el mundo que la rodeaba, a lo lejos podía escuchar a un bebe llorando, tras de ella venía unos adolescentes jugando y al frente una pareja besándose. Esta imagen la incomodó. No quería pensar, no podía hacerlo sin recordar a dos personas específicamente, una de ellas había partido a China hacía ya varios años y la otra era su novio, una persona maravillosa que la hacía tener el sentimiento más confuso.

El tren detuvo su andar, ella tomó su bolsa y abandonó la estación, afuera comenzaba la lluvia, así que sería mejor apresurar su camino al dojo Tendo…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios :D


	3. Lluvia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por el placer de compartir viejas vivencias de mundos lejanos.**

Tomoya-san: gracias por tus comentarios, conforme avance se irán aclarando algunos detalles del regreso de Ranma… espero te guste

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…**..**

**ÉL…**

Fueron segundos de dolorosa agonía, mientras esperaba en silencio la llegada de esa persona, su corazón latía apresuradamente y aunque sabía que era imposible sentía que todas las miradas estaba puestas en él… recordó como sucedió ese día. Recordó su partida de una forma tan sencilla que fue encantadoramente aterradora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hacía ya varias semanas que había tomado la decisión, hacerlo no había sido fácil, pero ante todo estaba su orgullo de artista marcial, no lo permitiría, simplemente no dejaría que los demás se siguieran burlando de su condición y usando su nombre para burlarse. Él era el gran Ranma Saotome, heredero del estilo libre, no era Ranma Saotome el travestido de la ciudad. Eso se acabaría para siempre. Y si para lograrlo tendría que separarse unos meses de Akane, bien ese era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Así que sin más rodeos, decidió ir a su habitación y comunicarle su decisión. Esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos y poco a poco se acercó a su ventana, sabía que ésta estaba abierta ya que el inmenso calor de la noche la obligaba a hacerlo. Sin pedir permiso y como un ladrón se introdujo de forma silenciosa a su recámara. Sabía que tenía que ser listo de lo contrario terminaría del otro lado de la ciudad y con un enorme chipote gracias a Akane, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería actuar rápido y explicarle las cosas.

Se acercó a ella, dormía plácidamente, nunca había pensado demasiado en lo que ella significaba para él, no había necesidad. Ella era importante, eso lo sabía, era su deber protegerla, eso quedó claro desde el momento mismo en que aceptó ser su prometido. Pero aún así él sabía que era otro tipo de cosa. Él siempre dio por hecho una vida a su lado, y aunque otras se llamaran sus prometidas era ella la que había aceptado de forma oficial, así que no creía la necesidad de aclarar su situación, al menos no por el momento.

Akane se movió un poco sobre el colchón, así que tuvo que reaccionar rápido y se subió encima de ella, pasó una mano bajo su cintura y con la otra le tapó fuertemente la boca. Ella abrió enormemente los ojos y una pizca de enfado se pudo divisar en ellos. Él acercó su rostro peligrosamente al suyo y le susurró.

_No te voy a hacer nada, pero promete que me dejarás hablar y que no gritarás ni golpearás_

Ella lo miraba que a él le pareció endemoniadamente coqueta y retadora y después de pensársela un par de segundos asintió. Él soltó el agarre de su boca poco a poco, analizando cada una de sus facciones y deleitándose con su mirada, aún así pudo sentir como temblaba entre sus brazos y aunque en ese momento hizo conciencia de la posición en que estaban decidió disfrutar un poco más de la situación, él encima de su cuerpo, tocando su cintura y acariciando su rostro entre sus sábanas.

…**.**

**Ella…**

La lluvia le parecía un poco fría, esperaba ante todo que no se fuera a resfriar, de lo contrario pasaría un par de días en cama y los planes de trabajo y escuela quedarían truncos por un momento. Valla y ni que decir de la tontería de desfile de modas a la que sus adoradas amigas habían "convencido" de participar. Ni hablar, era por una buena causa, o al menos eso se lo habían asegurado ellas.

Mientras caminaba iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo más fuerte, así que decidió buscar un poco de refugio y se sumergió en una tienda departamental que habían abierto rumbo a su casa. Había algo en particular que llamaba su atención, y aunque no pudo descifrar bien qué era, se dedicó a recorrer el lugar. Y entonces como si todo hubiera estado predispuesto lo encontró, era eso que le parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan extrañamente doloroso. Una sábana que antes solía acompañar su cama, el mismo diseño, el mismo color, sólo que la suya había desaparecido esa noche… ella lo recordaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día había sido agotador, así que lo único que se le antojaba era llegar a su cama y dormir. Los días en la escuela eran difíciles y más desde que se desató el rumor de que había sido plantada en el altar. Era un hecho que no podía negar los recientes acontecimientos, pero tampoco le gustaba la manera en que los decían. Prefirió alejar esas cosas de su cabeza y dedicarse a dormir un poco.

No supo en qué momento el rumbo de su sueño cambió, la fantasía y el descanso dieron lugar a una terrible incomodidad, algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que despertara, así que cuando se removió para hacerlo pudo sentir en un movimiento rápido a una mano apresándole la cintura hasta casi hacerle daño, otra tocando sus labios, impidiéndole cualquier intento de grito. Completamente asombrada y asustada abrió enormemente sus ojos e inmensa fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que la persona que la poseía de esta manera era nada más que su prometido Ranma Saotome.

Le susurró unas palabras al oído

_No te voy a hacer nada, pero promete que me dejarás hablar y que no gritarás ni golpearás_

La mezcla de la oscuridad, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el brillo de sus ojos no la ayudaron en nada, así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad pudo asentir. Lo que a continuación sucedió le pareció sumamente irreal. Él soltó su agarre de su boca, pero pudo sentir la yema de sus dedos tocando suavemente su mentón, acariciando su labio inferior, y rozando de una forma sumamente sensual su cuello. Su otra mano acariciaba su cintura y de la forma más atrevida pellizco sensualmente uno de sus costados.

No cabía en la sorpresa, sus acciones no correspondían al Ranma que ella conocía, pese a que ella había asentido y pese a que no gritó para delatarlo, él no parecía estar dispuesto a moverse ni un solo milímetro, él tenía todo su cuerpo abarcando el de ella.

Akane dejando un poco su estado de exquisito shock pudo balbucear algunas palabras, pero al parecer tuvieron un efecto contrario en su "oponente". Ranma olvidándose por completo del motivo de su visita seguía completamente ensimismado en aquello que sus manos tocaban, la piel era suave y el cuello parecía maravilloso bañado en los colores de la luna nueva, sus labios parecían una par de imanes que lo hacían perder la cabeza.

Sin tener una plena conciencia de lo que hacía, bajó lentamente su rostro y poso sus labios en su cuello, al llegar a ese lugar pudo escuchar un sonoro suspiro de su acompañante y contrario a todos sus planes, suspiró de forma ruidosa en su cuello, inmediatamente después lo besó, con una vehemencia superior a cualquier otra, como si ese cuello estuviera hecho de la más fina seda y con sólo un suspiro pudiera romperse. Akane volvió a suspirar y su mente se cerró por completo. Definitivamente algo no iba a ir bien esa noche.

Él la apretó más fuerte por la cintura, su mano, un poco atrevida y un tanto traviesa se deslizó debajo de su ropa, no tocaba más allá de su espalda, pero definitivamente el juego hacía varios segundos había dejado de ser inocente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, perdió la cuenta del número de besos que depositó en su cuello, cada uno más atrevido que el anterior. Cada uno explorando un nuevo espacio, cada uno mostrando nuevas técnicas y lo más importante cada uno mostrando a una persona que ella no conocía.

Tuvo que obligarse y aterrizar en la realidad, sabía que lo disfrutaba, valla que lo necesitaba y hasta que no tomó conciencia de la situación pudo percatarse que ella tampoco había estado quieta desde que la sesión de besos en el cuello inició. Sus manos habían decido salir por su cuenta y mientras una acariciaba de manera provocadora su cabello, otra se deleitaba explorando su espalda.

Alarmada ante dicha situación lo separó de su cuerpo y apenas fue consciente del gruñido que emitió al verse separado de su fuente de placer. Ella lo miró completamente sonrojada y fue en ese mismo instante que él se percató de la precaria situación en que se encontraban.

…**..**

**Él….**

Estaba seguro, no se estaba volviendo loco, habían pasado ya un poco más de cinco minutos desde que esa voz se anunció y aún no se dignaba a aparecer en la estancia. No sabía si era Nabiki o Akane, pero necesitaba saberlo ya.

De un momento a otro el extraño suplicio pareció aliviado dejando ver a una sensual Nabiki adentrarse al lugar. Las reacciones fueron variadas. Por una parte sorpresa, esta mujer, Kabiki Tendo no sólo era inteligente, sino que ahora era una bellísima mujer. Por otra parte estaba el desconcierto Nabiki a diferencia de Kasumi había pasado de la sorpresa al desprecio.

_Hola Kasumi, Señora Nodoka buenas tardes, valla hermana porque no mencionaste que el día de hoy teníamos visitas-_ su voz se escuchó de agria y desconcertante.

_Valla, valla pero si son la Tía Nodoka, el ex cuñadito y el chico cerdo_- ante tal expresión Ryoga sólo pudo fruncir el entrecejo y mirar de forma retadora a Nabiki.

No supe como, pero me animé a contestarle. _Nabiki, que gusto. Cómo estas?_- Su mirada era mil veces peor que lo que había imaginado, en ella había rencor, desprecio, incertidumbre, miedo y sí, ahí estaba un poco de alegría, Nabiki Tendo había cambiado, pero no podía negar que se alegraba con nuestra visita.

Kabiki tomó asiento rápidamente. En ese mismo instante mi padres y el señor Tendo entraron en la estancia, como si acabaran de regresar de un partido de yogi. La escena me pareció tan familiar que me dio la impresión que no habían pasado ni un par de horas en que partimos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…

**Ella….**

Había pasado poco más de una hora, hasta que la lluvia cesó un poco, en ese lapso de tiempo fui a un café para poder despejar mi mente de esos recuerdos. Definitivamente ese había sido un día ajetreado. Entre los exámenes de la universidad, las propuestas de trabajo, las reuniones con los amigos y la comida que tenía pendiente con Matt, se me había ido todo el día.

Cierto! La comida con Matt, olvidé completamente que el día anterior mi novio había decidido invitarme a comer para festejar juntos que los exámenes estaban a punto de concluir. Cielos, era tardísimo y apenas tendría tiempo de llegar a la casa y bañarme para salir con él, así que sin más rodeos apresuré mi paso rumbo al Dojo Tendo.

Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios para poder actualizar más rápido :D


	4. Celos

**Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo hago por contar viejas mentiras llenas de color y fantasía**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Abraxos**

**Jane-Chan**

**Ella….**

Era definitivo, su siguiente propósito era comprarse una agenda. Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado la comida con Matt? Bien podría justificarse con el trabajo o con la escuela, pero sabía que a final de cuentas eran pretextos. Simplemente había olvidado su cita.

Llegó corriendo al dojo y apenas pudo gritar desde la puerta su entrada, estaba demasiado mojada como para querer permanecer un poco más en ese estado, así que apenas piso la puerta de su casa avisó que iría a cambiarse.

Entró rápidamente a su habitación, se metió a dar un baño, arregló su cabello, se pintó un poco, se colocó una blusa estraples y unos jeans que hacía lucir su figura y se encaminó de manera rápida al comedor de su casa. Una cosa es que fuera a comer con Matt y otra muy distinta es que despreciara la comida de KASUMI, así que decidió ir a probar un poco.

_Oyes kasumi, qué preparaste hoy de co…._ Y las palabras, la cordura y los sentimientos murieron en su boca…

Ni mil poemas de amor, ni mil historias de locura podrían describir lo que sintió en ese instante. Ahí sentado enfrente de ella estaba él. Tantos días había ansiado su reencuentro que ese instante le pareció eterno, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y el suelo le pareció sumamente cómodo ante sus ojos.

**Ho-Hola…**

Y fue lo único que atinó a decir….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él …**

El reencuentro con la familia Tendo no había sido lo que esperaba, pero de cierta forma las cosas se acomodaban en su lugar, momentos después de que llegó Nabiki arribaron a esa casa todos los demás viajeros. Cierto es, que de alguna manera todos esperaban volver a verse, volver a reencontrarse con esa familia… los Tendo.

Ranma siempre creyó que era él quien mantenía unidos a todos, pero con el paso de los años comprendió que no era así. Kuno y kodashi llegaron a China un día por error, a decir de ellos andaban en busca de una espada mágica que había pertenecido al tercer emperador de la dinastía Xu-Xang y sin más se establecieron junto a él en la aldea de las amazonas. Ryoga simplemente llegó porque estaba perdido. Sin embargo una parte de él estaba seguro que los tres deseaban volver a Japón y encontrarse con la chica Tendo. Incluso Kodashi que parecía perdidamente enamorada de él. Con el tiempo se esfumó el interés y buscó otra cosa en que entretenerse. Su verdadera pasión era retar a Akane, demostrarle que era mejor que ella, que podía tener cosas con las que ella sólo podía soñar, enseñarle que a bella niña de Nerima, que con sus ojos chocolate y su cabello de cuervo no podía ser más feliz y afortunada que la niña rica Kuno.

Shampoo y Mousse eran otro cuento, uno muy distinto. Ella había llegado a China buscándolo. No podía negar que en su momento tuvo amoríos con la chica, pero lo había hecho por celos, sí por los benditos celos que sintió cuando un día se atrevió a llamar al dojo Tendo y un idiota contestó como el novio de la señorita Akane Tendo.

En ese instante tuvo unas inmensas ganas de volver, de reclamar lo que era suyo, pero después de eso una sensación se apoderó de él. Una tristeza y una desesperanza tan grande que lo único que pudo sacarlo fue el amor de su madre. Sí era un idiota, lo sabía bien, en vez de regresar y enfrentar sus temores había optado por la solución más tonta liarse con la chinita y con eso no sólo había alejado sus posibilidades con akane (si es que aún tenía una), también el odio de Mousse había crecido aún más.

…

La escuchó llegar y subir corriendo las escaleras, escuchó levemente el sonido del agua caer, se le antojó estar con ella e imágenes nada apropiadas aparecieron en su cabeza.

La escuchó anunciarse y peor aun la vio, como si se tratara de la mejor de las visiones. Si antes la creía perfecta el ser que tenía ahora frente a él no tenía comparación. Sus hombros descubiertos, su piel nívea, su mirada enigmática, su cabello largo, sus piernas largas y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que durante un segundo se vio afectada y poco después recobró seguridad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella….**

Simplemente no lo podía creer, lo había soñado tanto y lo había imaginado en varios escenarios que le parecía tan irreal. Él seguía siendo el mismo, su peculiar camisa roja había sido cambiada por una azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos, sus facciones se habían endurecido, su rostro había sido definido, sus labios estaban endemoniadamente tentadores y su mirada se enfocaba solamente en ella.

Aguantó la respiración un poco se obligó a controlarse mentalmente y le sonrió de forma coqueta.

_Hola, Buenas tardes…_ dijo en casi un susurro, iba a continuar cuando su ex suegra la tomó por la mano y la abrazó de manera fuerte contra su cuerpo.

_Akane, querida, cómo estas? Pero qué te has hecho linda, si estas hecha una preciosidad_!- dijo de forma tan sonora que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a interrumpirla.

_Bueno, yo… a mi también me da gusto verla señora Saótome_- Dijo de manera firme, intentando sonar casi indiferente, pero sin romper el abrazo.

_Cuál señora Saotome?, soy tu tía Nodoka no lo olvides, pero ven siéntate a mi lado_-Y acto seguido señaló un lugar entre ella y Ranma. El ambiente se volvió tenso, quiso dar mil y un razones por las que no podía y no quería sentarse ahí pero no logró concretar ninguna así que sólo se le ocurrió seguir las indicaciones de su ex suegra.

Tomó su lugar y poco a poco el momento de tensión desapareció y dio lugar a una amena charla. Todos hablaban de temas variados, de lo difícil que había sido el entrenamiento, de la gran cantidad de técnicas que lograron aprender, de los maravillosos lugares que visitaron, de tantos y tantos temas que Akane se sintió ajena a todo el barullo y sólo pudo escuchar a su corazón latir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él….**

Estaba ahí, aun lado de mi, después de tantos años me parecía tan irreal que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento despertaría y la realidad se volvería insoportable, quería tocarla, necesitaba hacerlo de lo contrario nunca lo creería posible.

Poco a poco él acercó su mano….

Poco a poco ella la retiró…

Se sintió tonto, tan tonto como aquellos días que peleaba con todo el mundo porque se atrevía a mirarla. Sí, no había duda, ella la única que podía poner al invencible artista marcial como un dócil y tierno gatito. Suspiró de manera sonora y desvió su mirada a la comida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella….**

Todo parecía una pesadilla, la peor de todas. No sólo había vuelto él, sino que lo hizo acompañado de todos. Todos habían cambiado, todos se veían mejor. ¡Demonios! Hasta Kuno parecía aceptable. Y ella, ella seguía siendo la misma. Todos los demás hablaban a su alrededor, pero ella sólo escuchaba silencio. Ella no podía concentrarse en ninguna plática por más que lo intentara. Así que decidió que lo mejor era enfocarse en contemplar el espacio… No fue consciente de cómo pasó pero de pronto sintió la calidez de una mano acercándose a la suya. Habían pasado tantos años y todavía podía reconocerla aunque no la hubiera tocado aún. Decidió no retar a la suerte y terminó alejándola un poco.

Quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar. Enfocó su mirada en el plato de arroz que tenía frente a ella, le parecía tan delicioso que creyó prudente comer un poco… ¡cierto! No había comido nada más que el café de la mañana, así que un poco de arroz no le caería nada mal, poco sólo un poco de arroz.

Así que acercó su mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él….**

Cómo describir lo que pasó? Acerqué mi mano al arroz, no fui consciente de lo que hacía hasta que mi mano se encontró con la suya en el plato. Sentí una descarga eléctrica, su piel era más suave que en mis recuerdos, la noté sonrojarse en el acto y tensar sus manos de una forma exquisita.

_Lo siento_- fue lo único que atiné a decir. Pero en ese instante noté como todas las palabras se murieron en el acto y los ojos se posaron en nosotros.

¡Demonios! Porqué siempre tenía que ser así? Apenas tenía una oportunidad de acercarme a ella y era arruinada. Odiaba mi suerte siempre le encantaba burlarse de mi y ese día valla que estaba haciendo de las suyas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella….**

No fui consciente hasta que su mano se cerró sobre la mía, me quemó al contacto. Era cálida, como en todas las ocasiones que salvó mi vida, como cada día cuando me jalaba para llegar al instituto. _Lo siento_- fue lo único que pude decir y en ese preciso instante pude ver como todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, estudiando cada una de nuestras expresiones, como queriendo encontrar en nuestros ojos la confesión del peor delito del mundo: la mentira. Me pareció tan irreal que quise salir corriendo.

Suspiré de forma pesada, entorné los ojos y de dije un rotundo. _Descuida, está bien_. Él sólo asintió y la plática continuó como si nada.

…

Había pasado poco más de la hora, mi padre y el señor Saótome ya habían sacado el sake y Haposai festejaba con ellos. Incluso ahora me parecía sorprendente como el viejito podía perderse días enteros y volver como si nada. Shampoo, Kodashi, Ukio y Kasumi continuaban platicando, ¿de qué? Valla, esa era una de las pláticas que nunca querré saber. Ryoga hablaba apasionadamente con Mousse sobre algunas técnicas, pero durante su charla pude notar como no despegó por un solo instante su mirada de mí.

Definitivamente este día había sido extraño y eso que todavía no sabía lo que me esperaba. De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó de forma alarmante, Nabiki se paró a abrir y todos siguieron con sus conversaciones. Como estaba sola y nadie hablaba conmigo (el único que se acerco a mi fue Kuno y en cuanto me expresó cuánto me había extrañado me encargué de alejarlo con una patada), decidí que lo mejor era distraerme un poco.

Así que de manera sutil saqué mi móvil de mi bolsa y me encontré con la sorpresa de que tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas. ¡Matt! Santo cielo, había olvidado que tenía una cita con él, que comería con él….

En ese instante todo se volvió lento y confuso.

En la entrada principal Nabiki anunciaba

_Akane, tu novio está aquí._

Miré de forma rápida a mi lado, un par de ojos azules se congelaban, suspiraban de forma pesada y un aura de batalla se encendía. Definitivamente esto no era nada bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios para continuar :D

Saludos

Jane-Chan


	5. Más celos

**Gery433. Agradezco tus comentarios, es la primera vez que escribo, pero sus opiniones me ayudan a continuar.**

**Jorgelina san. De igual forma agradezco tus comentarios y tomaré muy en cuenta tus sugerencias. El rumbo aun no lo tengo completamente decidido, sé a donde kiero llegar, pero el camino aún no está elegido.**

**Vivian Alejandra. Me da mucho gusto que la historia te agrade, me encantaría saber más de tu opinión.**

**Tomoyo san. ¿Qué te parece el rumbo que está tomando?**

**En fin. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Ya saben que los personajes no son míos y que no planeo lucrar con ellos, escribo por inquietud e interés….**

**Él…**

El ambiente se tensó en un momento, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ella tenía novio? Esas palabras retumbaron de forma cruel en mis sentidos, oír que ella tenía una pareja me cerró completamente los oídos y acabó con la poca sensatez que tenía.

Fueron instantes en los que creí volverme loco. Definitivamente ella no podía estar con alguien, esto debía ser un sueño. Apreté mis puños con fuerza intentando controlar mis emociones. No, en definitiva las cosas no iban bien, y si todo se trataba de un sueño ya había sobrepasado los límites de mi cordura y ahora me encontraba en la peor de las pesadillas.

Nada, no desperté, así que todo era realidad. No fui completamente consciente de mis actos, no supe cómo me armé de valor para levantarme. Cegado por los celos, no me importó que todos los presentes me estuvieran observando, simplemente me paré, me acerqué a ella, de un rápido movimiento la jalé del brazo, tomé su cintura, la apreté de forma posesiva, la cargué como si fuera un saco de patatas y salí de ahí lo más pronto posible llevando acuestas a una sorprendida Akane y dejando a todos los presentes mudos de la impresión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

En definitiva las cosas no iban por buen camino. ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría a Nabiki anunciar de esa forma a Matt? ¿Acaso estaba loca? No tuve el valor de voltear, sentí encenderse de forma sorprendente su aura de batalla, lo sentí arder de furia y tuve miedo de su presencia.

Nunca se había portado agresivo conmigo, sin embargo estaba segura que el Ranma que tenía cerca de mi no era el mismo que se había ido, no sabía cómo, ni por qué pero parecía ser una persona madura, sensual y completamente desconocida. Cuando era más joven era muy atractivo, pero ahora no me quedaba duda que era simplemente irresistible.

No pude precisar en qué momento pasó, sólo sentí una fuerte mano que me tomaba de forma posesiva el brazo y con la otra acercaba peligrosamente su cuerpo a mi cintura. Iba a protestar y a gritar pero no me atreví al ver los pequeños glaciares en que se habían convertido sus ojos. Me tomó del talle y me cargó como en los viejos años, como lo hacía siempre que quería salvarme de un peligro y no tenía el valor suficiente de ver mis pupilas. Era simple, algunas viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan y algunos viejos hábitos nunca dejan de gustarnos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él…**

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero tomé consciencia de mis actos cuando saltaba de techo en techo con ella a cuestas. Akane no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había gritado o pateado, lo cual definitivamente no era una buena señal. Sin embargo las cosas ya estaban hechas y no iba a arrepentirme de ellas en ese momento. No supe cómo, ni por qué pero terminé en el techo del Furinkan, nuestra anterior escuela, un edificio que en su momento nos dejó un maravilloso sabor de boca.

De forma cuidadosa la coloque en el suelo, y apenas aterricé con ella pude sentir una suave mano golpear de forma severa una de mis mejillas. Sí, sin duda esa era Akane, y al parecer no había cambiado en nada. Recordé esa noche, donde todo se volvió confuso, esa noche en que iba a confesarle que pensaba irme pero todo terminó siendo un completo caos….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No fue consciente hasta que ella lo separó un poco. ¿Acaso había estado besándola? Al parecer así era. Se suponía que esa noche él iría a comunicarle que se iría, pero al parecer de una manera sorprendentemente extraña había besado de forma inconsciente y al parecer cautivante su cuello.

Se separó un poco, dejando a penas un poco de espacio. La observó con detenimiento, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos su cabello negro como la noche y un poco revuelto, miró un poco más abajo y su mirada se perdió en su escote. Maldijo internamente el momento en que ella decidió cambiar los tiernos pijamas por sensuales batas. Bien, pensar en eso no ayudaba de ninguna forma, pero tenía que sacarlo de su mente.

De un momento a otro tomó consciencia de que ella le pediría una explicación, ¿qué rayos le iba a decir?, ¿qué le gustaba?, ¿qué fue por la pasión?, ¿deseo?, ¿amor? Se separó un poco de su cuerpo y por primera vez en la vida deseó que ella lo golpeara tanto por su atrevimiento que perdiera el conocimiento.

_-Yo… Bueno… Es decir…_

Nada, ningún golpe, ningún sonido, simplemente nada…

¿Cómo hacer enojar a Akane y con ello evitar cualquier plática? Shampoo, Ukio, kodashi, cualquiera de ellas podía ser una respuesta. Y sin embargo ninguna de ellas aparecía cuando verdaderamente deseaba que lo hicieran. Decidí moverme un poco y con eso ella levantó su cuerpo un poco más y el tirante de su pijama cayó por un costado dejando ver un seductor hombro.

Se me antojó por primera vez en la vida hacerle el amor sin permiso, dejar tatuado en todo su cuerpo la marca de mis labios sobre su piel, se me antojó como nunca en la vida fundirme en su alma y poder pertenecerle completamente. Como todos los días, como cada día.

Y sin embargo me levanté lo más pronto posible y de un solo salto estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Comencé a tartamudear como idiota, intentando explicar de mil formas mi extraño comportamiento y buscando en todo el lenguaje algunas palabras que explicaran lo que siento. Sin embargo el lenguaje y yo nunca hemos sido buenos amigos y esa noche decidió hacerme una de las peores jugadas.

_Yo, AKane, sólo quise, quiero, bueno… quise venir a despedirme.. es decir me voy.. y quise despedirme antes de irme a China, bueno ya sabes, Yo_- Y todo lo idiota que tengo en mi cuerpo decidió aflorar en ese momento- _Yo me voy a China y quise llevarme un buen recuerdo._

Y todo se perdió….

Pude observar en su hermoso rostro una variedad de tonalidades que buscaban el adecuado para ese momento. Bien, naranja tirándole a rojo fluorescente no era una buena opción, de hecho era la peor de las señales de que Akane estaba verdaderamente molesta. Y comenzó a gritarme.

_Qué se supone que quiere decir eso Saotome_?- El uso de mi apellido demostraba lo furiosa que estaba, yo sólo pude recorrerme un poco más al rincón abogando por mi propia seguridad- _Qué se supone que piensas que soy? ¿Una cualquiera con la que puedes venir en busca de "un buen recuerdo"?_

No fui consciente de cómo pasó pero de un momento a otro nos estábamos gritando, fue una discusión larga y de muchas maneras dolorosa. El orgullo pudo más que nosotros y nos dijimos cosas demasiado irientes, palabras como marimacho, fenómeno, cobarde, depravado, tonta, fea, afeminado, salieron a relucir bajo una luna que nos invitaba a ser cómplices, pero que decidimos ignorarlo.

Parecía que fue una discusión como muchas otras, pero en ese momento nuestra relación estaba cansada. Nosotros estábamos agotados, y no por el transcurso del día, agotados de nosotros mismos, de los rumores, de las bodas, de nuestra situación, de nuestro entorno. Por eso supe que eso era diferente. Cuando pudimos calmarnos y hablar un poco, logramos un acuerdo. Yo partiría y volvería pronto. Tú no dijiste nada, pero di por hecho que era un acuerdo. Por eso supe que era diferente, habíamos sido demasiado razonables para ser nosotros, y por eso la partida fue tan dolorosa como ninguna otra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él…**

Ahora, bajo el cielo estrellado del Furinkan, tú me mirabas de forma molesta, una mezcla de delicioso desconcierto se mostró en tus ojos pero no decías ni una sola palabra. Me di cuenta de la situación. No me importó. El aroma de tu cabello a lavanda comenzó a llenar el ambiente y en ese instante me di cuenta cuanto te había extrañado.

_Valla Akane, te has vuelto una chica débil, tus golpes no duelen ni la mitad de lo que recordaba_- Nada no decías nada pero no dejabas de verme completamente asombrada. Entonces recordé porque estábamos ahí y una ira de celos se apoderó de mí.

T e jalé de forma posesiva, recargué de forma brusca tu cuerpo sobre la pared, te aprisioné con el mío. Una de mis manos subió tus manos por encima de tu cabeza y te sujeté con fuerza, la otra acarició de forma inconsciente tu rostro.

_¿O quizá ya no hace falta que le pegues a nadie? ¿Quizá ese idiota ha provocado que te vuelvas una débil?-_ vi tus ojos brillar del coraje y estuve seguro que era momento de prepararme para lo peor.

Hasta pronto :D espero sus comentarios para actualizar más pronto


	6. Durante la noche

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la talentosa Rumiko.. . escribo sin fines de lucro, sólo para compartir con algunos amigos viejas vivencias de nuestros mundos pasados.**

**Jane**

**Espero sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ella…**

Me había llamado débil por última vez, lo supe en el momento mismo en que me vi acorralada por su cuerpo. Los recuerdos vienen a la mente y nublan nuestro pensamiento en el más exquisito de los delirios. Simplemente había decidido ignorarlo, el OLVIDO no existe, solamente dejamos de recordar. Y yo había dejado de pensarlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Intenté no molestarme, prometí guardar cordura y paciencia, pero cada uno de sus comentarios estaba haciendo muy difícil olvidar el por qué quería partirle la cara. Muy bien, no sólo me había llamado débil sino que a ahora estaba insinuando no sé qué cosa que ni siquiera entendía.

Desde hace mucho tiempo rara vez podía tener esa sensación de inseguridad en mi pecho, desde hace mucho tiempo que no me daba el lujo de pensar en él, desde hace mucho tiempo que sus labios se habían vuelto material adictivo a mi cuerpo. Pero de muchas maneras sabía que ahora las cosas eran distintas, acerqué mi boca a la suya como demandando el sueño que siempre fue imposible. Acerqué mi boca a la suya como queriendo concretar un sueño perdido y negado. Sin embargo fuimos interrumpidos en ese momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él…**

Esperaba lo peor, simplemente su mirada reflejaba un fuego interno que amenazaba con quemarme, la vi acercarse de manera peligrosa a mi cuerpo, la vi desaparecer la distancia que nos rozaba, la vi ofrecerme sus labios en una caricia, y de pronto todo se perdió.

Como en los viejos tiempos fuimos interrumpidos.

La llegada de Shampoo y de Ukio complicó las cosas. Nunca habían sido mis personas favoritas, pero con el tiempo aprendí a conocerlas mejor, de una manera estúpida y un tanto ingenua creí que entre nosotros había una amistad más allá de nuestras diferencias. Nunca en mi vida estuve más equivocado.

Ellas la odiaban, por eso ella era tan importante en su vida. Era más que una competencia por un premio, en este caso yo. Era la envidia, el afán de reclamarle algo que desde un inicio les había sido negado, era la necesidad de recordarles la indiferencia de la que habían sido objeto. Era la persona que les recordaba que por más hermosas, espectaculares, fuertes y seductoras que fueran, nunca podrían competir con una imagen como la de Akane. Era su diablo encarnado, era la imagen misma del pecado, para Ukio y Shampoo, Akane era lo más despreciable del mundo.

Rápidamente, temiendo el peligro que se acercaba la separé por instinto de mi cuerpo, ella me miró de forma sorprendida y una expresión un tanto enigmática se apoderó de su rostro, como si se asombrara de ser ella misma la que estaba en ese lugar, como si no hubiera tenido conciencia de sus actos hasta ese instante.

Nos miraron sorprendidas y como una gata en celo, Shampoo se posicionó entre nosotros y de forma venenosa dijo. _**Valla chicos, aquí están! Akane, por qué desaparecieron de esa manera? creímos que algo malo había pasado y por eso corrimos a ayudarlos. No es cierto Ukio?**_-La aludida me miró de forma sarcástica y agregó con un dejo de falsa preocupación. _**Sí Ranma, creímos que necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Todo bien?**_ -Yo me negué a seguirles el juego. Así que simplemente guardé mis palabras. Un aire de falsa incomodidad rodeó el ambiente y fue ella la que para mi sorpresa rompió el silencio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

Su llegaba me había tomado por sorpresa, pero de muchas formas lo agradecía. Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Besarlo? Por Kami!. En fin, sus palabras me sonaron de la forma ácida, su discurso, aunque sencillo y corto, dejó muy en claro lo que intentaban decir, lo que querían hacer y eso de muchas maneras era reclamar su propiedad… Ranma.

No quería darle más largas al asunto, así que decidí que lo mejor era jugar un poco con sus reglas y dejarles muy en claro que las cosas no eran como antes, que de mil formas yo había cambiado.

_**Sí chicas, Ranma vio a un enorme gato y creyó que había peligro, pero en fin nos dimos cuenta del error y todo está bien**_- Bueno, no fue lo mejor que pude decir, pero no iba a volver a quedarme callada.

_**Qué bueno que todo está bien, nos preocupamos mucho, sobre todo tu novio Akane, por cierto valla que es guapo, no como mi pero es bastante in-te-re-san-te, creo que sería bueno conocerlo un poco más**_- dijo Ukio en forma mordaz y un tanto insinuante. Valla, si antes intentaban ocultar lo mujerzuelas que eran, ahora no tenían ningún temor en mostrarlo.

_**Agradezco tu preocupación Ukio, pero yo hablaré con él cuando llegue, tienes razón, es muy atractivo, pero tiene muchas más cualidades que sólo las personas inteligentes podemos apreciar**_- Contesté de forma decidida y evitando mirar ciertos ojos azules que encendían su aura de batalla por unos instantes.

_**Bueno, pues…-**_ Iba a replicar ella cuando, Ranma alzó la voz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él…**

_**Suficiente chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos, los demás deben estar preocupados**_- dije de forma cortante y un poco molesto. Podía soportar pelear con un dragón mitológico, podía bailar danzón con Cologne, podía modelar ropa interior para el maestro Japosai, pero ni con el mejor de los entrenamientos aprendería la forma de quedarme callado y escuchar muy atento como Akane defiende a otro tipo y lo alaga. Eso no, eso sí que no.

Puse mis manos en mis pantalones, miré al cielo, suspiré y comencé mi camino al dojo Tendo, creí que las demás me seguirían, pero de un momento a otro me vi caminando completamente solo por el sendero que solía transitar cuando iba en preparatoria. El camino que cada día recorría con Akane, el camino que durante mucho tiempo fue uno de mis favoritos, amaba que se nos hiciera tarde, porque eso me daba un pretexto para tomar su mano y llegar corriendo juntos a la escuela.

No me di cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado al Dojo Tendo. Pero no quería entrar, no quería verlos a todos, me di la media vuelta y decidí caminar un poco a un antiguo parque que Akane y yo solíamos frecuentar cuando éramos amigos.

De forma sutil me acerque y me senté en la barda. Mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas y no podía concretar ninguna idea, pensar en Akane, cuestionarme si había sido buena idea volver, reprocharme por haberme ido y lo peor fue descubrirme perdidamente enamorado de ella. Era una tonta, una marimacho, una estúpida, fea, no sabía cocinar, pero era Akane, mi Akane.

Perdido entre la oscuridad de la noche pude divisar una pareja que de forma romántica se tomaba de la mano, él parecía acariciar su rostro en la penumbra de las sombras y ella de forma radiante correspondía a sus expresiones con tiernas miradas. Si tan sólo nosotros pudiéramos ser así, si tan sólo mi orgullo me permitiera acercarme un poco.

Volví a mirar al cielo y me descubría amándola perdidamente. Una voz llamó mi atención, podían pasar diez mil años, podía besar cien labios, pero nunca olvidaría a quien pertenecía esa voz. Algo dentro de mi me hizo voltear y enfocar mi mirada en la pareja que momentos antes se encontraba en las penumbras….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

Decidí volver a casa por otro camino, verlos a ellos no había sido buena idea, pero desde el inicio supe que ese día no sería en nada cotidiano. Caminaba de forma pausada, inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando un fuerte abrazo me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo de forma posesiva hacía él.

_**Qué te pasa idiota?-**_ grité casi al instante y una fuerte patada fue lanzada al aire, el sujeto en cuestión se separó un poco y con una tierna sonrisa me calmó completamente. _**Santo cielo, Lhi. Estas bien?-**_ Era inevitable, cuando me sorprendía solía llamarlo por su apellido Lhi Matt.

Él sólo me miró de forma curiosa, arrugó un poco el entrecejo y soltó una enorme carcajada que fue motivo suficiente para que yo me alebrestara. _**Qué se supone que significa eso? **_Le dije de forma cortante, al ver que el aludido no paraba de reír. _**No sé Akane, qué quieres que signifique, simplemente estoy feliz de verte. POR Dios Akane! Llevo todo el día tratando de localizarte, me dejaste plantado, llego a tu casa y nadie sabe darme motivo de tu ausencia y ahora cuando me dirigía a buscarte te topo en medio de la calle totalmente distraída. Valla que es cabezota señorita Tendo**_- Dijo él de forma cómica exagerando cada una de sus expresiones con una divertida sonrisa.

Sí en definitiva ese era Matt, un joven que a simple vista parecía demasiado común para llamar la atención, es de eso chicos que no sólo son atractivos, sino que tienen una personalidad tan atrayente que resulta imposible no conocerlo y amarlo perdidamente. Un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, dulce, rudo, simpático, amable, en fin un mar de virtudes y una ausencia de peligro. Lo amaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero también había amado a Ranma y eso complicaba demasiado las cosas.

_**Lo siento**_- Dije mecánicamente esperando algún reproche de su parte, el cual nunca llegó. Levanté la vista y pude divisar unos enormes ojos chocolate y una espectacular sonrisa que me invitaba a probar y pecar de forma traviesa.

_**No quise preocuparte**_-dije de manera cómplice y esperando un abrazo suyo que me hiciera olvidar el extraño día que había pasado. De manera inconsciente extendí mis brazos y fui atrapada entre los suyos, me alzó de forma rápida y en cuestión de segundos estuvimos en el parque en el que solíamos platicar.

Simplemente no podía negarlo, era imposible no amar a Matt, su porte, su sonrisa, su tierna mirada y lo bondad era algo que a mis ojos lo hacían casi un sueño. No intentó acosarme con preguntas, él siempre dejaba que yo le contara todo aquello que consideraba pertinente, nunca se molestaba por mis silencios y buscaba la manera de entender cada una de mis palabras. Esa noche, después de la llegada de Ranma, del encuentro con Shampoo y Ukio sólo quería pensar, me abrazó en la oscuridad, tomó mi mano y acarició mi rostro. En una rápida caricia acercó sus labios a mi mejilla y depositó en ellas una tierna y rápida caricia.

Y de nueva cuenta todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. La sensación de peligro invadió mi mente, la idea de que era observada y la presencia de un aura que me muchas maneras me era familia hizo que cada uno de mis sentidos se tensara instantáneamente.

Ahí estaba él, mirándonos de forma sombría. Sentado encima de la barda, con la mirada oscura y las manos tensas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Él…**_

Era ella, era Akane, fue extraño y de muchas maneras intrigante, verla abrazada a otro tipo, aceptando cada una de sus caricias, correspondiendo a cada uno de sus halagos. Esa no podía ser Akane. De un salto me sitúe delante de ellos, lo miré de forma amenazante y en un extraño momento el ambiente se volvió pesado.

_**Buenas noches**_- dijo él de forma pausada y colocó a Akane detrás de su cuerpo.

_**Hola**_- dije yo, apenas intentando controlar los celos que se colaban por cada uno de mis poros.

_**Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-**_ dijo él en una clara muestra de falsa cortesía.

_**Ranma…**_ dijo Akane llamando la atención de los dos.

_**Lo conoces?**_ Dijo el tipo un tanto sorprendido.

_**Él es Ranma Saotome, un antiguo amigo de la familia, Ranma él es Lhi Matt, mi novio**_- Contestó ella de forma rápida y un tanto agitada.

Tonta Akane, mil veces tonta Akane, te vas un par de años y pasas de ser el prometido a un simple amigo de la familia.

_**Un gusto**_- dijo el tipo sonriéndome de forma alegre. No contesté. No deseaba hacerlo, en lugar de eso me acerqué a Akane y le dije de forma cortante. _**Akane, tu familia te espera**_. Él pareció desconcertado un momento y la miró a ella de forma cómplice, lo odiaba. Él tenía algo con ella de lo que yo no era partícipe. Lo odiaba de mil formas.

En mis instintos más básicos, en las primeras enseñanzas que había aprendido de mi padre nunca me explicó la manera de ser civilizado con el idiota que quiere robarte el amor de tu vida. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue darme la vuelta apretar mis puños y contar hasta un millón antes de voltear y partirle la cara al tipo que tenía enfrente. Claro nunca nadie me dijo que esto funcionaría, así que siguiendo mis instintos tomé una clara decisión.

**Bueno, hasta aquí me quedo por el momento, a partir de ahora el fic llevará un ritmo más rápido, pero también más acorde a la historia, aparecerán antiguos personajes y habrá celos, muchos celos, romance y viejas escenas que hemos visto más de mil veces.**

**Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, porque son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Sin más por el momento me despido, esperando que les guste la historia.**

**Jane**


	7. De madrugada

_**Hola a todos, de nuevo por aquí. Aprovechando los días de asueto en la escuela para escribir un poco más. Espero no aburrirlos con esta historia, pero he decidido darle un ritmo un poco más rápido. Por fa díganme qué les parece.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de RUMIKO, no lo hago con fines de lucro, todo lo demás ya lo saben…**_

_**Jane**_

_**DE MADRUGADA…**_

Salí corriendo de ahí. Por más que lo intentara no podía hacerlo, por más que quisiera no podía relajarme estando tan cerca de ella. No podía. Era consciente de que apenas habíamos cruzado un par de palabras y la encontraba tan presente como cada uno de mis días, en cada poro, en cada respiración, en cada fragmento de mi piel.

Llegué corriendo al Dojo, mi madre estaba en la entrada y me miró de forma inquisidora, quería saber que había pasado con Akane, pero ni yo mismo podía darle una respuesta certera.

_**Ranma, hijo qué**_… empezó a hablar ella con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Ahora no mamá**_… dije de forma cortante y casi por instinto me dirigí a la que anteriormente había sido mi habitación. Al llegar a este lugar me di cuenta que ahora me era lejanamente familiar, como un recuerdo que se nos antoja eterno. Me sentí un extraño o un intruso, un así que preferí moverme a la azotea.

Ahí no molestaría a nadie y tampoco tendría que dar cuenta de mis actos. Poco a poco el cansancio del viaje y la oscuridad de la noche me fueron venciendo y caí en un pesado sueño donde Akane era mi prometida y cada noche se convertía en mi mujer.

_**Despierta, tonto, despierta, si sigues ahí dormido te hará daño**_… escuché una voz, un susurro apenas audible desde las penumbras.

Alarmado me moví e intenté identificarla, como reconociendo en ella un rostro del pasado.

Una decepción más a mi viejo baúl de recuerdos.

Era Nabiki.

_**Despierta excuñadito si sigues ahí dormido te hará daño**_- dijo ella de forma seria.

Ni siquiera quise mirarla. No tenía humor para ver a nadie.

_**Tengo información si te interesa- **_añadió ella un tanto impaciente por mi indiferencia

_**Vete de aquí Nabiki, nada de lo que digas me importa**_. Hablé con vos pausada, intentando contener la curiosidad que me quemaba.

_**Ni siquiera información de Akane y su novio?- **_rayos! Acaso era tan obvio? Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente y mi mente analizó cada una de sus posibilidades.

Orgullo, el orgullo era mi mejor y única arma. Lo _**que tu hermana haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin Cuidado excuñadita**_- Bien, mi respuesta había sido tajante y contundente.

Sin embargo ella ignoró cada una de mis palabras y se sentó a mi lado. Veía al cielo, pareciendo contemplar cada una de las estrellas, pero a la vez sin ver nada en concreto. Fue así que comenzó a hablar.

_**Sabes Ranma? Cuando ustedes se fueron todos pensamos que volverían pronto y que las cosas seguirían como antes. Sin embargo los días pasaron y cada una de las personas que había llegado con ustedes fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Las cosas volvieron a ser tan aburridas y cotidianas como antes de su llegada. Parecía que en Nerima nada ocurrió, que las aventuras de Ranma Saotome y sus amigos fueron una ilusión pasada. Todos pensamos eso. Todos menos una persona, mi hermana Akane. Ella iba cada tarde al aeropuerto esperando que en uno de esos aviones regresaras, ella salía más temprano todos los días para ver al cartero, esperando que entre sus papeles llegara una carta tuya, ella contestaba todos los días el teléfono deseando que una de esas miles de llamadas fuera de ti. Y sin embargo Ranma eso nunca pasó. Akane con el tiempo tuvo que aprender a olvidar**_.

Mientras ella hablaba yo solo podía sentir como se formaba un nudo en la garganta, Akane había sufrido mucho y lo peor es que sabía que cada una de sus acciones yo las había ocasionado.

_**Y por eso Ranma querido todos te odiamos. Todos deseamos que nunca regresaran, humillaste a mi familia, estáfate a mi hermana, pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte por la módica cantidad de un millón de yens**_- y terminando de decir esto estiró la mano y me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

XD

Nabiki Tendo simplemente no cambiaba.

_**Buenas noches Nabiki**_- No quería ni podía decir nada y sin más deje a una sonriente Nabiki en el tejado del Dojo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día abría sus puertas y con ello una nueva oportunidad para hablar con Akane. Se despertó un poco aturdido y decidió que una caminata matinal solucionaría las cosas, pensar nunca se le dio bastante bien, pero quizá el fresco aroma de la mañana le ayudaría a calmarse.

Poco a poco comenzó a recorrer esas viejas calles de Nerima, esas avenidas que tantos recuerdos le traían, sus colores y aromas despertaban en él una sensación de melancolía. La fragancia a tierra mojada de cada mañana hacía que deseara regresar el tiempo y nunca haber abandonado ese maravilloso lugar.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no detectó una figura femenina que de forma cautivante chocó con su cuerpo provocando una serie de descargas eléctricas. En su instinto más básico de protección siempre se encontraba ella, por eso no fue necesario que otra cosa pasara. Antes de que ella cayera al suelo producto del choque, él la tomó de la cintura, la acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo y con la otra mano sujeto su espalda, casi rozando con su pecho.

Akane parecía muda de la impresión, lo último que quería o necesitaba era encontrárselo. Sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su aliento mezclado con el suyo y el fresco aroma de la mañana lo hacía irresistible.

Rápidamente se apartó de él, enrojeció casi al instante y por un segundo el tiempo le pareció eterno. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ella fue la primera en romper ese incómodo silencio.

_**Lo siento.**_

_**No te preocupes, estas bien?-**_ contestó él de forma precipitada.

_**Sí, gracias Ranma.**_

Ninguno de los dos quería recorrer ese sendero juntos, pero sabían que sería estúpido inventar alguna excusa si ambos iban al mismo lugar. Y así comenzaron su camino al dojo entablando una plática que para muchos podía ser superficial. Hablaron de entrenamientos, de sus padres, de sus hermanas, pero cada uno tuvo un especial cuidado en no mencionar algo demasiado personal. A medida que se acercaban al dojo Ranma tenía una especial preocupación en tocarla. Simplemente se veía maravillosa, su cabello ahora largo, negro y ondulado caía de forma cautivante en su espalda, sus piernas largas y torneadas seguían siendo su máxima perdición y qué decir de su pechos que al paso de los años se habían delineado formando una exquisita figura que ni el mejor de los pintores era capaz de delinear.

Conforme avanzaban en el camino los temas de conversación se hacían escasos, prácticamente eran contados las cuestiones que podían tratar sin hablar específicamente de ellos. En una de esas tantas menciones sobre China, Ranma tocó un punto que se volvió clave en la conversación.

… _**y para no variar mi padre me vendió con el peluquero de la región, al cual tuve que engañar diciéndole que los cortes extremos estaban de moda en Japón. Imagínate, cada trasquilado que Salía de esa peluquería! Con decirte que incluso cuando Shampoo y yo vivíamos juntos un día terminó trasquilada. Cuando se convierte en gato aún parece una gata rapada…**_

_**Shampoo sigue convirtiéndose en gato? ¿Vivía contigo? ¿Qué significa eso?-**_ dijo ella borrando la maravillosa sonrisa que se había formado en su boca.

_**Síiii, todavía se convierte en gato. **_- contestó él en un susurro.

_**Vivía contigo?-**_ volvió a mencionar ella

_**Si Akane, todos vivíamos juntos, no sé qué quieres que eso signifique, no entiendo tu pregunta**_. Dijo él intentando evitar decirle la relación que él y Shampoo protagonizaron.

_**Qué no se supone que duraron tanto tiempo en China porque estaban concretando lo de su cura?**_- dijo ella subiendo un poco más de lo necesario el tono de su voz.

_**Sabes bien que esa era la idea Akane, no sé porque lo preguntas?**_ -Dijo un tanto incómodo por la situación que se había desatado.

_**Entonces por qué tardaste tanto tiempo?**_ Dijo esto de forma inconsciente porque inmediatamente tapó su boca, en sus adentros, de la manera más exquisita eso pareció un reclamo por su ausencia. Sin embargo rápidamente Ranma recordó que ella estaba con otro.

_**Pues no parece que haya sido tanto tiempo Akane, encontraste un remplazo muy fácilmente**_- dijo de forma agresiva, dejando que los celos se plasmaran en cada una de sus palabras.

_**Idiota! No sabes lo que dices!-**_ grito ella.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada del dojo y apenas eran conscientes de la discusión que ambos encaraban.

_**Entonces por qué no me lo explicas tonta? Pues a mi parecer todo indica que el idiota de la otra noche te ayudó para que las noches fueran más cálidas, no?-**_ mis celos no pudieron más, recordarla entre sus brazos desató en mi toda la furia contenida.

Una sonora bofetada rompió con aquella mañana. La ira se reflejaba en cada una de sus expresiones. La había ofendido y la había herido en más de una forma.

Tomó la mano con la que lo había golpeado, la volteó rápidamente, la cerró en un abrazo, la empujó contra la pared y en un susurro amenazante se acercó a su oído.

_**Qué ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso Akane, si antes lo permitía es porque eras mi prometida, pero ahora dame un solo pretexto y te besaré a la fuerza si es preciso. Anda, dame un pretexto para arreglar cuentas con el idiota de la otra noche. Dile que venga a defenderte y veremos quién queda mejor parado- **_dijo Ranma en un cuchicheo

Ella no cabía en su asombro. Qué se supone que significaba todo eso?

Él no cabía en su sorpresa, nunca en su vida se imaginó tenerla de esa manera. No sólo la había retado, sino que se había dejado cegar por los celos. Cierto es, que nunca antes la había visto con nadie, quizá había tenido alguna cita con Ryoga, pero nada serio y menos real. Pero esta Akane, tan endemoniadamente seductora estaba haciendo que el fuerte, poderoso, y amable Ranma Saotome sacara otra parte de él.

La situación en que ambos se encontraban era demasiado tensa, cualquier podía oírlos, o peor aún verlos.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando él usó su mano libré y apretó de forma posesiva su cintura. Sin despegar su cuerpo de ella le dijo al oído. _**Estoy seguro que recuerdas esto Akane**_. Y acto seguido posó sus labios en su cuello.

Fue un beso inocente, apenas un sutil caricia, sus labios carnosos y húmedos bailaron un poco en su cuello antes de cerrarse a la altura de su oreja izquierda. Ella suspiró pausadamente, controlando cada una de sus expresiones, controlando cada una de sus acciones. Debatiéndose entre golpearlo fuertemente o corresponder de forma apasionada a ese beso.

De forma brusca lo apartó.

El sonrojo se posicionó en cada una de sus mejillas. Ambos suspiraron de forma sonora y él fue el primero en salir huyendo. Akane se quedaba con muchas preguntas.¿ Qué pasó en Jusenkio y por qué no arreglaron la maldición? ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en volver Ranma? ¿Por qué dijo que vivió con Shampoo? ¿Qué significó ese beso?¿ Por qué no fue capaz de detenerlo?

_**Holaaa a todos espero que al menos unos cuantos me sigan leyendo hasta aquí. Si llego a juntar algunos comentarios más prometo actualizar de forma constante ( es decir unos dos capítulos por semana o hasta tres si es posible). La historia ya va tomando forma, y algunas de las principales vertientes de este fanfic se van destapando. Espero que les este gustando, ya que repito que soy nueva en esto y carezco de experiencia. Abraxos y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Feliz semana**_

_**Jane :D**_


	8. café con aroma a mujer

_**Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios y porras para seguir adelante. En verdad me animaron a seguir escribiendo, planeaba actualizar más rápido pero la primer aversión no me gustó nadita de nada así que modifiqué unas cosas y dio por resultado este capítulo, el cual espero que les guste :D.**_

_**Aunque parezca reiterativo es mi primer fic y ustedes son mis primeros lectores así que sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir e ir mejorando en cada capítulo :D**_

_**JANE**_

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Rumiko, la cual espero que algún día pueda seguir con esta historia que nos dejó intrigados.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y ahí estaban ellos mirándose con un terrible odio, nunca en toda mi vida lo había visto así, a punto de perder el control de olvidarse completamente de quien era. Nunca en mi vida creí verlo llorar de frustración, queriendo arrebatarme de sus brazos como un niño lastimado. Por fin el grandioso Ranma Saotome había sido derrotado, no fue con la mejor técnica, ni la mejor arma, ni el mejor combatiente, fue con un par de palabras mías.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…. **

La escena de la mañana me parecía tan lejana, tan surrealista que consideraba imposible que me hubiera ocurrido a mí. En cuanto me dejó en la puerta, entré a la casa y me di un buen baño, humecté cada parte de mi cuerpo intentando borrar el mar de emociones que había dejado ese encuentro. Tallé con especial cuidado mi cuello, tratando de diluir con el jabón la marca de sus labios. Demasiado tormento era ya recordar el dolor que dejó el día que partió…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando se fue me prometí no llorar, me juré a mi misma que guardaría en un cajón todo el cúmulo de emociones que algún momento él llegó a despertar… sonreí de la forma más hipócrita y le desee un buen viaje. Anhelaba un beso de despedida, uno de esos que los amantes se dan cuando caen en cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de seguir por caminos separados y que no importa que lo hagan de la manera más atenta y civilizada, eso no impide que deje de doler desesperadamente.

Me despedí de él como las personas nos despedimos de un viejo amor, intentando que no duela y procurando no ver hacia tras porque en ese lugar se encuentran todos los recuerdos, todas las sensaciones y cada uno de los misterios que nos deja su ausencia. Me prometí a mi misma no llorar, me prometí ser fuerte y decirle adiós de la manera más tranquila….

Y así lo hice…

Él se fue sin saber que dejaba a tras un corazón completamente roto, ¿quién de nosotras no ha pedido a gritos que llegue la noche, sólo para poder sentir que nuestro corazón descansa un rato de todo el sufrimiento que carga en el día? El sueño se volvió mi único consuelo, el único medio donde podía olvidarlo, el único lugar donde su presencia no me perseguía.

El sueño se volvió la medicina. Y así lo hacía todos los días, dormía todo el tiempo posible, mis ojos estaban hinchados y no porque llorara, sino porque se estaban ahogando con tantas lágrimas contenidas, tenía miedo mucho miedo de que en el momento menos esperado el dolor tomara forma y se transformara en líquido. Así que encontré el confort en esconderme de las miradas, de los ojos curiosos que me preguntaban por mi ánimo, encontré el confort en ignorarme a mi misma, y de pronto de una manera sorprendente todo salió…

Y ahí fue donde conocí a Matt, él era músico, tocaba en el lugar que solía frecuentar para ignorarme. Lo conocí en un café y desde ese momento el café se volvió mi aroma favorito.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salió de la ducha, y se fue directamente a su closet, tomó un poco de ropa, lo primero que se topó: una blusa negra sin mangas, un pantalón azul ajustado y unos huaraches. Dejó por un rato su casa, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba olvidar por unos momentos todo lo que había pasado. Anduvo sin rumbo por la ciudad, vagando en librerías, cafeterías y museos. No deseaba estar en su vivienda, así que al atardecer decidió comer en un lugar conocido: el gallo aristotélico. Ese era el lugar al que Matt siempre la llevaba cuando buscaba sanar alguna rencilla.

Entró sin ver específicamente a los comensales, se sentó en uno de los cuartos más alejados, uno de sus favoritos, era oscuro, alfombrado, en vez de sillas o sillones tenía enorme cojines y unas lámparas en el piso. A lo lejos se podía escuchar un saxofonista. Era el lugar favorito de ella y de Matt, era su sitio especial.

Se sentó y puso especial atención en las paredes que adornaban la habitación. Recordó como hace varios años en cierta ocasión estaba tan triste que juró que uno de los rostros tapizados tenía la misma cara que Ranma, se burló de sí misma y se sorprendió con su torpeza.

Llegó la mesera y pidió un americano. La mesera no le agradaba, solía coquetear con Matt cada vez que podía, incluso en una ocasión llegó a insinuársele explícitamente mientras ella estaba presente. Lo bueno es que Matt era tan despistado que en ningún momento se dio cuenta. Mientras tomaba su bebida pensó en Matt, en su personalidad, en sus manías, en cada uno de sus detalles que lo hacían único y especial. Remembró cierta ocasión que habían sido sancionados por el dueño del lugar por hacer travesuras en ese cuarto, por hacer demostraciones de amor tan ilustrativas. Estaba demasiado inmersa en esos detalles que no se dio cuenta que su mesera fue reemplazada por otra de singular figura…

_**Chica violenta, necesitar algo más?**_ Dijo Shampoo de una forma curiosa.

De manera sorprendente giró su rostro y se topó con uno demasiado familiar para su gusto.

_**Ho-hola Shampoo, qué haces aquí?**_ Dijo Akane.

_**Trabajando. Necesitar dinero para abrir restaurant, abuela decir que debemos apurarnos para recuperar clientes. Negocio ser difícil y más cuando has estado inactiva por tiempo. Apurarme a juntar dinero para boda-**_ Dijo Shampoo con una enorme sonrisa altanera cubriendo su rostro. Shampoo era de muchas formas una mujer hermosa, demasiada belleza parecía irreal, incluso en una de sus época de mayor depresión maldijo por tener rivales tan bellas. Una mujer debería ser bonita hasta cierto punto, tanta belleza debería ser sancionada. No sólo era poseedora de un hermoso rostro, de unos enormes ojos y grandes pestañas, su cabello era muy sedoso, sus piernas torneadas y atléticas, su cintura pequeña y sus atributos ni que decirlo.

Se obligó a concentrarse y poner a tención a lo que decía. _**Boda?**_

_**Qué aún no lo sabes?**_ Dijo Shampoo de forma triunfante. _**Mi casarme pronto. **_

En ese instante un comensal de otra mesa le llamó y ella se apresuró a decir_**. M e tengo que ir**_- y en un grito agregó. _**Ranma ser hombre fogoso y tener que trabajar toda la noche para mantenerme en forma. Adiós**_- y despareció por la cafetería dejando una confundida Akane.

Ella pagó su cuenta, dejó el café americano y salió por donde había llegado. Estaba decidido. Odiaba a las meseras de ese lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él…**

Nada había salido como lo había planeado. Cierto es, que no había planeado nada, pero Por Dios! Era Ranma Saotome, cuándo había necesitado planear algo?. Las cosas con Akane no iba nada bien. Los sucesos de esa mañana habían confirmado que la situación entre ambos estaba demasiado tensa. No entendía mucho, pero al menos parecía comprender lo necesario: Akane estaba con otro.

No pensaba bien hasta qué punto las cosas le eran ajenas. Sabía que todo se podía complicar aún más si Akane descubría lo que había pasado con Shampoo, pero esperar que esta última no dijera nada quedaba descartado. Estaba seguro que Shampoo esperaría el momento adecuado para soltarle toda la información a Akane, así que lo único que le quedaba era hablar con ella lo antes posible.

Estuvo todo el día buscándola por Nerima, sin embargo descubrió que esta nueva Akane le era desconocida, al principio pensó encontrarle en el Dojo, pero se sorprendió cuando Kasumi le comentó que hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba, después la buscó en el consultorio del doctor Tofú, pero éste le dijo que casi nunca iba por ahí, que él solo la veía cuando salía con Kasumi, sin embargo le dio un dato que le fue útil. Akane solía frecuentar un café en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar que era acogedor y romántico al que acostumbraba ir con su novio.

Eso en definitiva no le agrado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

Había salido demasiado molesta del lugar. Se supone que no debería de importarle lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero la cosas no eran tan sencillas, o si?

Camino de manera pausada y un tanto atolondrada buscando algún mecanismo para dejar escapar la ira que se había concentrado en su cuerpo. Nada, no encontró nada en que distraerse. Así que pensó que la mejor manera era entretener su mente con algún paisaje.

_**Hola Bombón, qué haces?-**_ una repentina voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

_**Matt? Qué haces aquí?-**_dijo ella con una clara muestra de sorpresa en la voz.

_**Pues de hecho te he buscado toda la tarde. El otro día no pudimos platicar y pensé que quizá hoy tendríamos algo de tiempo**_- dijo él de la forma más natural posible.

_**Ho**_- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ella.

De forma pausada se acercó a ella le tomó la mano, la aproximó a su cuerpo y la guió a uno de sus parques favoritos. Al llegar a ese lugar se sentó reposando sus manos alrededor de las caderas de la chica.

Es curioso como hay cuerpos que embonan perfectamente, como si desde antes estuvieran predispuestos a estar juntos, a complementarse mutuamente de la manera más maravillosa y lógica del universo. Con Matt nunca le pasaba así, a su parecer las manos de Matt siempre eran demasiado grandes. Cuando la acariciaba lo hacía con una devoción y una sutileza que le parecía lo más divino, como si en cada arrumaco construyera una nueva poesía, un nuevo ritmo, algo simplemente excepcional. Cuando acariciaba su busto, sus piernas, su cintura le parecía magnífico, sin embargo nunca llegaban a encajaban a la perfección. Matt construía con caricias un nuevo lenguaje como lo hacen los artista, pero al final siempre le hiciera falta plasmar la firma de su autor.

Con Ranma le parecía lo contrario, el embone le parecía perfecto. Las breves y pausadas caricias que alguna vez compartieron, aquellas que iban inmersas en un rescate, en una ayuda o en una pelea iban cargadas de energía y de un tosco agradecimiento. Eran carías rudas y a la vez perfectas. Era un lenguaje completamente distinto pero magnífico.

Matt tocó su cadera, acarició sus piernas y la sentó entre las suyas. Akane se dejó llevar, se sentía extrañamente incómoda. La relación con Matt siempre tenía un punto de arrumacos y de toqueteos que a Akane le parecían adecuados para una relación madura, pero por primera vez esa situación se le antojó demasiado incómoda. Así que de una forma sutil se alejó de él.

_**Quiero saber qué te pasa A-chan?**_

_**Por qué lo dices Matt?**_

_**Has estado distraída, ausente, me evades y todo a raíz de esas visitas que llegaron a tu casa, dime hay algo que quieras comentarme?-**_ en definitiva ese era su novio, atractivo, perspicaz y directo.

_**No sé de que hablas**_.-en definitiva esa era Akane, testaruda, terca y orgullosa.

_**Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando. Pero si no me quieres contar, está bien, yo lo respeto, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo me lo puedes decir, yo SIEMPRE he sido sincero contigo**_.- perfecto, el dilema moral hacía su aparición.

_**Bueno, yo…**_

_**AKANE!-**_ El tercero en discordia hacía acto de presencia: Ranma Saotome.

_**Ranma! Qué haces aquí?-**_ dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, era evidente lo delicado que se estaba volviendo todo eso.

_**Tu padre me envió a buscarte**_- mintió Ranma con todo el descaro posible.

_**Ha. Pues…-**_ iba a comenzar a alegar ella

_**Ha estado conmigo todo el día, así que el señor Soun no tiene de que preocuparse**_ – exclamó Matt, y por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo Akane notó un tono de fastidio y molestia en la voz.

En ese momento todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, Matt cerró su abrazo sobre Akane, apresó de manera posesiva sus caderas. Ranma estalló de celos. Nadie, en las mil dimensiones posibles podía tocar a Akane de esa forma e irse muy tranquilo.

Akane era suya y hasta ese momento no había nacido ningún mortal que pudiera arrebatársela.

_**No la toques**_, exclamó ranma conteniendo su ira.

_**Es mi novia y mientras ella no me pida que la suelte no lo haré idiota**_. Y en ese preciso instante Ranma atacó.

Matt separó a Akane de su cuerpo, recibió el golpe de Ranma y comenzaron a pelear. Akane sabía que MATT había practicado hace mucho tiempo, pero no que era bueno. Estaba al nivel de Ranma, la pelea era muy pareja y ninguno daba muestras de rendirse.

Akane les gritaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería parar.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la pelea ambos seguían discutiendo.

En un instante de distracción Matt tropezó y cayó por el suelo, Akane aprovechó ese instante para correr y ayudarlo.

Cegado por los celos Ranma la apartó de forma posesiva de él, le tomó de las manos y le gritó _**DÉJALO, APARTATE DE UNA VEZ AKANE, ENTIENDE QUE ERES MÍA.**_

Akane completamente sorprendía experimentó muchas sensaciones en un instante: alegría, sorpresa, miedo, orgullo, rencor y frustración.

Recordar a Shampoo, la partida y todas las emociones juntas le ayudaron a tomar una férrea decisión.

_**Ranma entiéndelo de una vez, NO ME INTERESAS, aléjate de mi vida.**_

Esas simples palabras acabaron con toda la defensa de Ranma Saotome. Algo murió en él ese día, algo que estaba seguro no volvería a reencarnar. Ranma Saotome fue vencido por la mujer que más había querido.

La miró de forma desafiante, la tomó del brazo, la cargó en su espalda y una vez más corrió con ella sin ver a quien dejaba en el piso agobiado. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si cada segundo amenazara con alcanzarlo y hacerle pagar con creces cada instante de amor perdido.

La bajó en la entrada del Dojo, la casa estaba completamente oscura. Akane sintió un inmenso pánico, sus ojos eran dos glaciares intensos, la tomó de forma brusca de su brazo y la estrelló contra una de las paredes. Akane deseo quejarse, pero algo dentro de ella hizo temer a este Ranma.

_**Muy bien señora Saotome, ahora vamos a hablar….**_dijo en un susurro mientras dirigía de forma peligrosa sus labios a su cuerpo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de la autora: muy bien los que han llegado hasta este punto sin aburrirse: muchas gracias. El siguiente capítulo saldrán a la luz todos los secretos del viaje de Ranma, la relación que tuvo él con Shampoo y como esto afectará su compromiso o ex compromiso con AKANE.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, todas las críticas son bienvenidas.**_

_**Jane!**_


	9. complices?

**Hola a todos. Anduve desparecida un tiempo por diversas cuestiones pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo esperando que sea del agrado de todos. Comentario y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**

**Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko :D**

**Gracias a todos por sus opiniones y aquí van algunos detalles de sus comentarios.**

**Jorgi: huarache es el nombre que se le da a un zapato mexicano que es descubierto (es decir abierto del frente), por lo general se usa en temporadas de calor y el material del que está hecho puede ser tela, piel, plástico , etc. Gracias por tus comentarios y me gustó mucho tu fic creado para el reto en el foro. FELICIDADES! **

**Karo!-Akane: qué gusto que te haya agradado el fic. Espero que el rumbo que va tomando te convenza.**

**Kylisha: yo llegue a odiar a Shampoo en algunos episodios de la serie, pero luego recordé que era una mujer perdidamente enamorada. Que quede claro que no la justifico, pero quizá puedo entenderla un poco.**

**EiikaaaSaotome: Agradezco tus comentarios, de igual forma quiero aprovechar este medio para decirte que me gusta tu forma de escribir.**

**Monikawaii: gracias por tus opiniones, espero que el rumbo que toma la historia sea de tu agrado.**

**CriSs-LunaBell: por supuesto que nos seguimos leyendo, de igual forma será un placer toparme con alguna de tus historias.**

**Sin otra cosa que decir, iniciemos con lo que nos compete.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

La negrura de la noche nos invitaba a perdernos, las sombras acariciaban de forma inquietante nuestra presencia en el dojo. No entendía muy bien como había llegado a este punto. ¿Acaso es posible amar y odiar perdidamente a una sola persona? No lo sabía bien, pero en ese instante, el momento justo en que la oscuridad hacía acto de aparición desee fusionar ambos sentimientos.

Él me había llevado al dojo en un arranque de emociones. Me había llamado **SEÑORA SAOTOME,** cuando explícitamente años atrás le había prohibido que lo hiciera. Y ahora de nuevo nos encontrábamos aquí, después de tantos años, de tantos días de ausencia, de tantas horas de dolor nos encontrábamos en la entrada del dojo acusándonos con la mirada.

Suspiré cancinamente, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, pero el silencio se hizo más avasallador en la soledad de la noche. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento Matt aparecería y eso complicaría las cosas, así que agotada y convencida de que él no diría nada empecé a hablar.

**¿Qué rayos quieres SAOTOME?-**dije casi en un grito- **Entiende de una maldita vez que no puedes estar llevándome a todos lados como si fuera un estúpido saco de patatas. **

Silencio.

Ni siquiera podía determinar bien su figura en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche, pero aún así podía sentir su mirada calvándose en cada uno de mis poros.

**¿No vas a hablar? Perfecto. Me largo**- dije en un grito.

En ese instante sentí una fuerte mano tomarme por el brazo y jalarme a su lado. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, mis reflejos siempre han sido más poderosos que la razón y en un instinto casi como el de supervivencia lo obligué a que me soltara como si el simple toque ardiera en mi piel.

Sentí desconcierto en sus acciones, pero lejos de soltarme, el agarre se volvió más férreo provocando un leve quejido de mi boca.** Animaaal, fíjate muy bien lo que haces me lastimas-** dije con una clara muestra de dolor en mi rostro.

**¿Por qué Akane? Dime de una maldita vez por qué. Qué tiene ese idiota que no tuvieron los demás? ¿qué tiene el imbécil ese que no tiene ningún otro. Por una maldita vez dime ¿por qué! Acaso el ser unos malditos fenómenos te facilitó las cosas?**

No entendía el significado de esas palabras, y quizá nunca lo entendería. Sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar. De aclarar muchos puntos, de sanar viejas heridas y seguir adelante. Así que sin pensarlo completamente y aún viviendo en carne propia algunas insinuaciones de Shampoo sólo atiné a decir.

**Porque él siempre ha estado aquí y porque lo amo….**

No pude agregar nada más, en cuestión de segundos él había desaparecido y ni siquiera me había dejado terminar de hablar**- porque lo amo, pero te amé más a ti- **¿acaso siempre iba a ser así entre él y yo?Comencé a pensar que nosotros éramos los causantes de todo nuestro dolor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Él… **

Esa noche y las siguientes noches habían sido dolorosas. Sabía que la ausencia de tantos años iba a pesar en mis posteriores acciones, pero no tenía idea de que doliera tanto. No habíamos hablado mucho ese día, pero todo lo que necesitaba saber quedó claro desde el inicio.

Fue increíble como llegué a odiarla en cuestión de segundos. Al día siguiente no podíamos seguir en esa casa. Tomamos nuestras pertenencias y ante la mirada llorosa del señor Tendo volvimos a decir adiós al que fue nuestro hogar.

No vi a Akane por varios días.

El dinero que había juntado de varios torneos por China nos dio la solvencia necesaria para comprar una casa, instalarnos y comenzar a dar algunas clases. En ningún momento nos propusimos ser competencia del dojo Tendo, pero sabíamos que de alguna forma las cosas se presentarían así.

Pasaron los días y cada momento se hacía más dolorosa su ausencia. La odie como nunca antes odie a ninguna persona. Aborrecía su imagen, la detestaba por ser tan atrayente y perfecta, pero me odiaba más a mi mismo, por no poder olvidarla, por recordarla a cada instante, a cada momento.

Sin embargo no tenía el valor ni los argumentos para reclamarle su engaño. Yo había abandonado el dojo, yo la había dejado sola y yo también había intentado olvidarla años atrás con Shampoo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

La madrugada se había tornado fría en medio de la noche, habían pasado exactamente siete días desde que la familia Saotome abandonara el dojo por tercera vez, el constante palpitar de mi corazón me impedía conciliar el sueño. Dar vueltas en la cama, contar hasta diez y pensar no ayudaban en nada para poder concretar una buena cita con Morfeo.

Ya llevaba más de una semana sin dormir. Desde su partida las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, como en la primera semana cuando se fue a China. Cansada de tantas emociones, salí a caminar al dojo. Estaba todo completamente oscuro y una familiar imagen captó mi atención.

Era Shampoo…

No podía entender qué hacía en ese lugar, en mi hogar, a mitad de la noche, como una ladrona y contemplando el infinito.

**Chica violeta no tener frío?-** dijo en un suspiro, percatándose de mi presencia y sin voltear a verme.

**Un poco. Qué haces aquí Shampoo?-** Dije de forma, casi descortés. Nada, no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Sólo el sonoro palpitar de mi corazón, y de repente comenzó a hablar.

**Cuando Ranma irse yo ponerme muy triste, por eso convencer a bisabuela de seguirlo a China. Ranma ser hombre difícil de olvidar, quemarte en los huesos, perforarte el alma- **al momento de decir esto, se volteo de forma lenta dejando ver una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ante los comentarios de ella sólo pude esbozar una breve sonrisa irónica.

**Si así lo desear Akane puede burlarse, pero con eso no borrará el hecho de que Ranma ser un excelente partido, no sólo es guapo, fuerte, varonil, sino que también ser un caballero. Es un guerrero.**

Ante esto último no pude controlarme y comencé a reír de forma pausada. No supe si por la veracidad de sus palabras o porque estaba cayendo en cuenta de todo aquello que siempre supe. **Muy bien Shampoo, déjate de juegos y dime de quién estás hablando porque esa descripción no concuerda con el tipo que yo conozco.**

**Jajaja! Akane puede burlarse si así lo desea, pero no debe olvidar que Ranma ser un caballero que salvarla en una gran cantidad de veces, Ranma es atento…** (antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier comentario ella se adelantó) **Ranma es hombre fuerte y atento, a su manera pero lo es. O acaso chica violenta olvidar cuantas veces comer su comida, aun con peligro de morir? Cuántas veces salvarla sin obligación?**

Estoy completamente segura que mi cara adopto muchos colores entre ellos el del enojo, la vergüenza y la humillación. Ella me miró de forma altanera y agregó.

**Por todas estas razones yo irme a China para poder buscarlo, para poder amarlo, para poder tenerlo, para disfrutarlo con este cuerpo**- y ante la mirada atónita de mis ojos delineó su figura resaltando cada una de sus curvas. **En fin, Ranma no ser chico fácil de atrapar, abuela y yo intentamos mucho por un par de años, pero luego cuando Shampoo cansarse de buscarlo él venir a mis brazos. Amarnos en una noche de pasión, entregarse a Shampoo en cuerpo y alma, probar sus músculos, saborear sus labios, sentir sus manos tocando a Shampoo en cada uno de sus punto, en cada uno de sus rincones más íntimos.**

Silencio.

**BASTA! Sí sólo has venido a esto en medio de la noche, entonces pudiste haberte ahorrado todo el maldito viaje. Ranma no está, no vive aquí nada de lo que ese idiota haga me importa o me importará jamás. Entiendes. Así que hazme el favor de largarte de mi casa antes de que yo misma te saque a patadas.**

**Jajajaja. Chica violenta no cambiar, seguir siendo tan agresiva como siempre**- dijo en un tono cómico, sin embargo las palabras que dijo a continuación calaron como fuego en mi alma- **Por eso Ranma no preferirte, siempre tan simple, tan común, tan violenta y tan débil. Es decir, siempre tan Akane.** **Shampoo venir con un solo objetivo. Shampoo no querer ver a Akane cerca de Ranma nunca, si chica violeta acercarse a él, entonces Shampoo tendrá que olvidarse de sus modales y actuar**- en ese instante su mirada tuvo un brillo que nunca había percibido, uno de odio y del más puro rencor.

**Sí sólo has venido a eso a mi casa, haz el favor de largarte. Estoy completamente segura que las rameras como tú no saben la diferencia entre el día y la noche, pero créeme que si sales a esta hora aún es posible que encuentres unos cuantos clientes**. Dije casi gritado, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos ante todas las palabras hirientes que había dicho.

Ella no dijo más, me miró con el más infinito de los desprecios y partió del dojo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él….**

Cuando desperté ese domingo por la mañana estaba consciente de que ese día la vería, nuestras familias habían acordado cenar juntas para celebrar un ascenso de Nabiki y por más que lo intenté no pude escaparme del evento. No quería verla, simplemente el recordar sus palabras me parecía tan doloroso, ahora enfrentarla iba a ser peor.

En todo el tiempo que llevábamos de prometidos, desde el instante mismo que nos lo comunicaron, en ningún momento dejé de pensar una vida con ella. Incluso en China siempre esperaba volver y casarnos. Quizá, pese a que nunca hubo una declaración, siempre la sentí segura, siempre la sentí mía.

Por esa razón odiaba al tipo que ella amaba. Porque me había arrebatado de la manera más cruel mi mejor tesoro, no podía culparlo, pero eso no me impedía odiarlo.

No entendía porque yo el grandioso Ranma Saotome la amaba tanto y menos entendía porque seguía soñando con ella cada noche, en distintos escenarios y con distintas personas pero siempre era ella.

No quería ir a la cena, pero mi mamá me lo pidió como un favor especial, alegando que en la cena se daría una noticia que sería de mi agrado. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que sería, pero confiaba ciegamente en ella. Sin embargo no quería ir, no sabía sí el odioso de su novio estaría ahí, pero temía patearlo apenas no viera, temía volver a robarme a Akane, temía hacerle el amor como un salvaje esa noche.

Sin embargo todos mis ruegos fueron en vano y arribamos al dojo Tendo horas después.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

Conciliar el sueño no era tarea sencilla y menos después de las declaraciones de Shampoo. Pensar en las situaciones, las acciones y las circunstancias prendían fuego en mi alma y me daban unas horribles nauseas.

No debería importarme, así debería ser, pero imaginármelos juntos, compartiendo ese tipo de emociones provocaban la peor de las reacciones en mi cuerpo.

Y después de todo esto, ¿dónde quedaba yo? Una simple chica que ni un solo beso había obtenido de sus labios, una mujer que aún en las noches de trueno esperaba que me arropara entre sus músculos. Después de todo lo que vivimos, ¿dónde quedaba yo? Perdida entre las sábanas del desprecio, ahogada entre la indiferencia y los celos. Porque después de todo eso yo seguía esperando un beso, aquél maravilloso acontecimiento como la culminación de toda una vida. Y lo peor de todo es que ingenuamente aún seguía esperando en mi historia ese "y vivieron felices por siempre".

Una parte de mi, la que escondía todos mis anhelos y frustraciones siempre supo que este tipo de cosas eran demasiado para nosotros. Que de una forma u otra, por nuestras características estábamos destinadas a echarlo a perder.

Me alisté de forma rápida, cepillé mi cabello, me maquillé un poco, me puse un vestido corto y esperé en silencio lo inminente de tu llegada. Temía mucho mi reacción. Aún tenía clavadas a fuego las palabras de shampoo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nodoka….**

Siempre había sido testarudos, nunca se les dio bien el ser objetivos y claros con sus sentimientos y las situaciones. Los malentendidos siempre estuvieron a la orden del día en su relación, es por eso que yo les contaré lo que sucedió esa noche.

Los habíamos citado con la clara intención de hablar esa noche, ambas familias estarían presentes. Nunca tuve alguna preferencia explícita por cualquiera de las pretendientas de mi hijo, pero tampoco podía negar que la menor de los Tendo siempre fue la mejor opción y que aparte de todo era la única que lo hacía sonreír como bobo y decir su nombre entre sueños.

Llegamos temprano al dojo Tendo, en la entrada principal nos recibió la hermosa Kasumi, a nuestro arribo se pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente ocasionada principalmente por dos personas que se toparon: Akane y Ranma.

Ambos se vieron de reojo, se saludaron con falsa cortesía y él se dirigió de forma inmediata al dojo. Pude ver el dolor en las expresiones de indiferencia que Ranma le dedicaba, pero ella era igual de terca que él e inmediatamente se recompuso.

Deje de verlos por un rato, la cena se llevó a cabo sin ninguno de los dos, simplemente no estaban por ningún lado. Kasumi sirvió su especialidad de pan al vapor, todos cenamos y comentamos lo rico que eran los platillos de la hija mayor de Tendo, pero el par de testarudos no aparecían. La familia se comenzó a desesperar porque era de vital importancia su presencia para dar la noticia.

Cuando menos nos lo esperábamos salieron ambos del dojo y llegaron al comedor, completamente rojos, con las ropas desarregladas. Ella con una tímida mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas y él con un brillo en los ojos que no podía engañar a nadie: se habían besado y quizá algo más.

Pero ¿qué pasó aquí?

-**Aquí hay gato encerrado-** fue lo último que escuché decir a Nabiki antes de esbozar una mirada intrigante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¿Qué pasó en el dojo y por qué llegaron así?**

**¿Será cierto que Ranma se metió con Shampoo y sí es así por qué lo hizo?**

**¿Qué noticia les quiere dar la familia?**

**¿y Matt?**

**Muy bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les esté gustando. Aunque parezca disco rayado es mi primer fic que escribo y todos sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Abraxos**

**Jane**

**:D**


	10. MALDAD

**Hola a todos!**

**Los personajes ya saben que no son míos, son de la talentosa Rumiko quien dejó en todos los fanáticos de la serie una sensación de querer continuar con la historia, sin más los dejo con otro capítulo.**

**Ella…**

Despertó de forma perezosa ese día. No quería moverse, no deseaba abandonar su suave cama y volver a enfrentar esa realidad que avasalladoramente se abrían paso esa por los leves rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana.

Y es que la noche anterior había sido tan confusa que todo le parecía irónico. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaban peleados? Esa debería ser la historia de su vida. Llena de malentendidos, pleitos y problemas. No comprendía bien como habían pasado las cosas pero estaba segura de que ahora él la odiaba profundamente. Perfecto. Bonita manera de comenzar sus vacaciones y más aún con las emociones a flor de piel de la noche pasada.

/

**(Flash de la noche anterior)**

**Ella…**

Ranma había arribado al dojo Tendo temprano con sus padres, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando llegó y todo al parecer porque su objetivo era ignorarla olímpicamente. Sí él quería así las cosas, ella también podía ser la reina del hielo si se lo proponía. No lo tomó en cuenta durante el transcurso de la noche, despreocupadamente dirigía todos sus comentarios hacía el señor Genma y Nodoka, claramente podía ver el coraje en sus ojos cuando explícitamente decidía olvidar su presencia.

En algún instante de la noche, antes de iniciar la cena subió a su habitación para estar un rato a solas. Hasta ese momento no había sido el mejor de sus días y estaba segura que en el transcurso de la noche las cosas empeorarían, así que necesitaba un tiempo con ella misma antes de seguir afrontando la situación. Se encontraba meditando en su alcoba y tomando fuerzas cuando unos golpes en la ventana le llamaron la atención. Apartó con cuidado la cortina y no pudo observar nada en la oscuridad de la noche, consternada y un poco curiosa por los hechos abrió la ventana y fue sorprendida cuando un par de enormes ojos azules se posaron en sus ojos.

**-Ga-Gato?-** fue más que nada una pregunta para sí misma. Un hermoso gato color blanco y con enormes ojos azules estaba rasgando su ventana. La inquietud y la sorpresa quedaron a medias cuando un sonoro grito surgió del Dojo.

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

No lo pensó más, estaba segura de quien se trataba. Corrió como en tantas ocasiones, pensando en cada una de sus opciones: Zafrón, Hapossai, Cologne, no importaba quien fuera, ella debería esta ahí.

Su angustia murió a la entrada de ese lugar, sentado a mitad del dojo, y con algunos gatos a su alrededor se encontraba un estático Ranma, cuyos ojos presentaban unas enormes grietas y sus labios secos y amorfos llamaban la atención de sus captores. Los gatos ajenos a la situación danzaban a su alrededor restregando su cuerpo en el del joven e indagando constantemente entre sus ropas. Fue como un flashazo al pasado, volver al Furinkan con sus amigos y cada una de sus aventuras. De pronto un agudo y estruendoso maullido llamó su atención.

**Ranma…** fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él…**

Tonta Akane, mil veces tonta, ¿cómo podía ignorarme de esa manera?, estaba siendo completamente explícita con sus acciones, sus insinuaciones y sus comentarios, pero en ninguno de ellos, ni en una sola mirada furtiva había sido dirigida a él en toda la noche.

Inconscientemente se había dirigido al dojo, al lugar en el que tanto habían compartido, que había sido escenario de miles de peleas y un centenar de reconciliaciones: el lugar que él más amaba en esa casa. La madera se encontraba vieja por el uso, la pintura nueva que Kasumi había elegido hacía contraste con utensilios de combate, toda la ornamentación y los acabados le parecía tan suyos, tan familiares y a la vez tan lejanos.

De pronto un maullido llamó su atención. Sus sentidos se tensaron y su instinto se alertó. **Ga- gatos**- dijo en un suspiro y al menos cinco gatos lo rodearon en cuestión de segundo en una orilla del dojo.

**Ma- Ma- Maldición qué, qué, qué quieren?**

Idiota y mil veces idiota, el gran Ranma Saotome llevaba tiras de pescado en los bolsillos para comer en el transcurso de la velada. "Inteligentemente" había creído que ingerir algo le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios por estar en casa de Akane. Ahora todo eso le estaba cobrando factura y una factura muy pero muy cara.

Los gato se arremolinaron a su alrededor, se acercaron de forma inquietante a él, y en pocos instantes el pavor no se hizo esperar. Fue rápido, demasiado rápido y en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió oscuro y confuso. Dejó de ver todo lo demás cuando un grito de terror salió de su garganta.

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Y olvidó todo de lo que pasaba ahí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

Ranma Neko se encontraba frente a ella, con la mirada perdida y gruñéndole de una forma que le era completamente ajena. Ranma Neko nunca se mostró agresivo con ella, al contrario solía buscar su presencia para poder calmar su estado. Pero este Ranma Neko le parecía extraño, le gruñía como cuando lo hacen los gatos que están asustados y enojados. Se obligó a no moverse y acercarse de forma pausada a su cuerpo: estaba asustada, por primera vez tuvo miedo de que en ese estado él la atacase.

Como pudo fue espantando a cada uno de los gatos que estaba a su alrededor, les aventó agua e incluso les ladró y en instantes los gatos huyeron despavoridos. Ranma Neko seguía en un rincón, oliendo el espacio, intentando reconocer el aroma perdido del lugar y buscando entre las facciones de esa chica algún signo de empatía.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella. Apenas podía respirar, aguantó todo lo que pudo y de repente algo la derrumbó dejando un gran cuerpo entre sus piernas que como muchos años atrás se amoldaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas.

Se sonrojó en el momento y buscó una forma más cómoda para ambos.

Suspiró profundamente y acarició sus cabellos azabaches.

**Esto era más fácil y cómodo hace algunos años Ranma**- más que hablar con él parecía un monologo en busca de respuestas. Vio su rostro y con una melancólica sonrisa agregó- **No, me equivoco. Esto nunca ha sido fácil para nosotros**- Ranma Neko en cuestión la miró con una esquiva sonrisa y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

**¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Ranma? Ya no puedo con esta situación. Además no es justa para ninguno, ni para nuestra familia, ni para nosotros, ni para Matt**- todo esto lo dijo de la forma más tranquila posible reflexionando sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

**Y lo peor de todo esto es que no sé si toda esta confusión sólo está en mi mente, no sé si algo de lo que yo creo que hubo entre nosotros existe. No sé si somos reales Saotome**- diciendo esto se movió un poco de Ranma Neko y lo empujó un poco de manera suave para poder incorporarse. En respuesta Ranma Neko posó sus manos en sus hombros y de forma brusca la aventó contra el suelo de la duela.

Ella abrió los ojos de forma sorprendente, Ranma se dedicó a olerla y rasguñarla. Removió sus ropas, pasó sus "Patas" entre sus piernas, acariciándolas, tocándolas y como punto final rozó sus labios con los suyos como hace muchos años atrás. En una caricia que no puede ser llamada un beso, pero que no es lo suficientemente inocente como para no ser tomada en cuenta.

El corazón de Akane se fragmentó en ese instante. Surgiendo de su interior un mar de emociones que no supo canalizar: emoción, frustración, coraje y por último dolor.

Akane, completamente choqueada por la situación se apartó rápidamente de él, lo abofeteó de una forma tan fuerte que lo mandó al otro lado del dojo. Dicho golpe lo despertó de su estado y comenzó a mirar de forma confundida a su alrededor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Él…**

Despertó. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto la mejilla como si hubiese sido aplanada por un tractor? UN momento! Esa sensación de un golpe certero, ya la había experimentado mucho antes. Era simple, no lo podía olvidar, el golpe se lo había dado Akane y tenía implícito en su dolor cada una de sus firmas. Asustado se volteó para descubrirla detrás de él. Sudorosa, sonrojada y con las ropas revueltas. Una mano tocaba sus labios y la otra seguía palpitando como en un ligero temblor.

Olvidándose completamente de su enojo y del propósito de ignorarla esa noche se acercó a ella preocupada por su estado. **Akane, estas bien? ¿Qué pasó**?- ella volteó a verlo de forma preocupada, su mirada tenía un brillo especial y su bella sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de enojo.

**Idiotaaaaaaaaa**- y otro golpe lo mandó a su lugar inicial.

**Tontaaaa, se puede saber por qué me pegas? **No la entendía. Akane simplemente estaba loca. Primero lo odiaba y luego lo odiaba aún más. En verdad se necesita estar enfermo para enamorarse de una chava tan loca, patosa y descabellada. Lo peor de todo es que él estaba más que enfermo de amor por ella.

La observó de forma detenida, algo había pasado, de eso estaba seguro, pero qué era? Era prácticamente imposible entablar un diálogo con ella, pero sintió la terrible necesidad de saber la verdad. Seguía tocando sus labios, estaba completamente sonrojada y de repente como si el mayor de los enigmas fuera descubierto pudo leer a detalle cada uno de sus signos. Debió ser el Neko.

**Yo, tú.. te hice algo?-** lo decía como un susurro queriendo comprobar a penas en cada una de sus facciones el significado de su silencio.

**Me besaste**- y su mirada se dirigió a la suela del dojo.

**¿Qué yo hice qué? Yo**- qué difícil era encontrar las palabras adecuadas en momentos como ese-**Yo.. lo siento?-** más que una disculpa era una pregunta para sí mismo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ella…**

Me reproché mentalmente una gran cantidad de veces por lo que había ocurrido. Nada de eso hubiera sucedido si yo pudiera controlar esa terrible necesidad de siempre querer ayudarlo. Los gatos, ellos tenían toda la culpa, todo se desató por unos gatos, por unos estúpidos gatos. Si no hubiera salido corriendo como siempre en su ayuda nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Ahora estaba él pidiéndome disculpas y repitiendo la misma escena que años atrás protagonizamos. Estaba cansada de lo mismo. Así que pese a todas las emociones que pedían a gritos guardar la compostura. Sólo pude decir- **Eres un maldito cobarde Saotome- **y la cara de él se descompuso en una clara mueca de inconformidad.

**Pues tú no eres la valentía en persona Tendo-**Dijo él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornando su rostro.

**Suficiente. Has el favor de irte de mi casa y no volver a mi vida nunca más.**

**No hace falta que lo pidas Tendo, hace tiempo que planeaba hacer eso**. Y sin decir más salió del dojo en dirección al comedor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Él…**

Cuando ingresamos al comedor todos nos miraban intrigados. No pude entender a la perfección sus reacciones, pero estoy completamente seguro que pensaron que entre nosotros había pasado algo.

Me senté a un lado de mi madre, esperado alcanzar algo de la rica cena de Kasumi. Akane ingresó a mi lado, completamente roja, con las ropas desarregladas y con la mirada ardiendo de la pelea que segundos atrás habíamos sostenido.

**Chicos, dónde estaban?**-Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa pícara.

**Tuvimos un problema con un horrible y espantoso gato señora Nodoka**- agregó Akane antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

**Hija, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas señora Nodoka dime Mamá o tía, como te sientas mejor.**

Silencio, nadie dijo nada. A decir verdad era difícil contradecir a mamá ya que su poderosa katana era simplemente imponente.

**Bien, el día de hoy nos reunimos con dos motivos: uno es celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Nabiki en la empresa YumiSho y lo segundo que concierne directamente a Ranma es que a partir de la siguiente semana empezarás a dar clases en el dojo Tendo**-Dijo el señor Tendo con una radiante sonrisa.

/

**Matt…**

Akane había estado distante. En los años que llevaba de conocerla, Akane nunca se caracterizó por ser una chica expresiva, pero tampoco era el tipo de mujer que solía dejarlo a fuera de su vida. Por esta razón, su constante ausencia de los últimos días estaba siendo inquietante.

Esa mañana decidió que hablaría con ella, que le expresaría cada una de sus dudas y si era necesario invitaría al otro sujeto a para aclarar todas las cosas de una vez. Él sabía que entre ambos había sucedido algún tipo de relación y pese a que Akane intentó minimizar cada detalle, él siempre estuvo seguro que esa persona de la que ella hablaba había significado más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Pero se trataba de Akane, su pequeña niña que no solamente era hermosa, sino que era la mujer perfecta por toda la bondad que de ella emanaba. Él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, ya fuera en un enfrentamiento físico o mediante el corazón. Él daría todo por ella, de eso no había vacilación.

Bajo estos pensamientos se encontraba Matt caminando por el centro de Nerima cuando una silueta femenina se cruzó por su camino llamando la atención.

**Hola chico, tú ser novio de Akane, no**?- ese acento y esa peculiar figura la identificó de inmediato. Era uno de los viajeros que había llegado con aquél hombre.

**Si, en qué puedo ayudarte?** Dijo él con un poco de desconfianza en la voz.

**Novio de chica violenta ser muy guapo, ambos podemos, si tú desear, ayudarnos. Después de todo ambos queremos lo mejor para Akane, no?-** y una enigmática sonrisa emanó de su boca.

**A qué te refieres?**

**Ranma es competencia de nosotras dos**- interrumpió una mujer desde las sombras- **Akane no tiene nada que hacer con Ranma. No queremos dañarla, sólo deseamos que se mantenga al margen y que se enfoque en sus asuntos**- Una segunda chica de pelo castaño surgió de las penumbras y se sumó a la conversación.

Matt las miró desde lejos un tanto desconfiado de sus insinuaciones y después se atrevió a decir.

**Lo que entiendo de todo esto es que Akane sugiere un verdadero peligro para ustedes, de lo contrario no hubieran tenido el valor de venir a buscarme. Además supongo que pese a toda la belleza de la que ambas son poseedoras, Akane tiene algo que incluso Ranma no puede negar**- por la reacción en el rostro de sus interlocutoras estaba seguro que dio en el meollo del asunto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar la amazona contestó.

**Akane es demasiado tonta y simple para ser un peligro, pero no queremos arriesgarnos. Hace mucho que Ranma es asunto de dos, y como no querer que ella salir lastimada por eso venir a advertirte. Si te nos unes tendrás dos beneficios, la "tierna" Akane será tuya y Ranma desaparecerá de sus vidas para siempre. ¿Qué decir? ¿Chico guapo aceptar?**

Había algo en esas chicas que le hacía desconfiar de ellas, sin embargo a la vez un aire de deslumbrante sensualidad rondaba el ambiente. ¿Y si por una vez en la vida se atreviera a romper sus viejos esquemas? ¿Y si por una vez se atreviera a jugar de una forma sucia por lo que quiere? Desde un principio tuvo claro que con el tiempo había logrado conquistar su corazón, pero también fue consciente de que al regreso de Saotome poco podía hacer para conservarlo. ¿Y si por una vez en la vida fuera más que egoísta? Al fin y al cabo en guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola a todos! Mi propósito de esta semana fue subir dos capítulos y puedo decir que fue tarea cumplida. Espero que les haya gustado el rumbo que va tomando todo este embrollo. Aún queda mucha tela de donde cortar a esta historia, por eso espero que no me abandonen o se aburran con ella.**

**Espero que no haya inconformidades con la decisión de Matt, pero me gusta ver la complejidad de mis personajes, no porque sean "buenos" no quiere decir que les tiente el lado oscuro :D**

**Agradezco los comentarios de Jorgi y Monikawaii que han ayudado en la realización de esta historia :D**

**Cometarios ya saben, siempre son más que agradecidos**

**Jane13-chan**


End file.
